I wouldn't even be who I am if not for Aunt Peggy
by Yolanda Bush
Summary: After Sharon's mom dies, she spends a summer with Peggy. Peggy tells her all of her stories, takes Sharon on adventures to meet friends from the past, and helps her through her loss. (About Sharon Carter's life and all the influences she received from her great Aunt Peggy.) Includes cameos of Tony Stark, Jarvis, Nick Fury etc..
1. Chapter 1

Peggy was alerted to the arrival of a guest at her door by a series of rapid knocking. _Harrison. He's late again, the poor man. Can't blame him for it with how hectic his life has been lately._ She thought while slowly making her way to the door. She had just turned 73 and age was finally starting to catch up with her. She never thought of turning old before, not through all of her adventures with the army or her time at S.H.I.E.L.D., but now as a retired and widowed woman she finally felt her age.

Upon opening the door, Harrison instantly flung out his apology, "Aunt Peggy, I'm so sorry I'm late. I completely forgot about Sharon's Tae Kwon Do so I had to rush her there first."

Peggy smiled at her frazzled nephew and said, "Oh don't worry, all I've got is time nowadays. Give me a hug." She stretched out her arms towards him.

Harrison, a tall and lanky man, had to bend down to caress his beloved aunt. After a moments embrace, the two pulled back and stood in a prolonged silence just looking at each other for a moment. The last time Peggy saw him was a few months back under rather bad smiles faded as they both realized what conversation was coming next.

"I was hoping our lunch would include Sharon. How is the little sprite?" Peggy asked, "How is she dealing with it?"

Harrison adjusted the bill of his baseball cap nervously and sighed before forcing out the answer, "Its been a rough adjustment. Between my job and becoming a sole parent, I feel like I'm doing a horrible job helping her through it. It was easier at the beginning because she was still in school. It coincided with my work hours. But now with it being summer, I'm constantly shuffling Sharon to neighbors, friends, babysitters just so I can go to work. She's been very down ever since. I can tell she's unhappy. I can't find any better alternative."

"It's only been a few months. This is the hardest part. After a while when it really sets in. She's young though. It's easier when you're young." Peggy tried to reassured him.

"She was so close to Amanda. They were inseparable. Especially when Amanda was diagnosed. It kills me to see her like this. So alone." Harrison admitted with raw emotion behind his voice. Peggy could see the light go out of his eyes as his face went slack.

"I know what it's like, Harrison. To lose a love. In fact I know what it's like to lose two." Peggy recalled her losses, her husband Daniel and her first love Steve.

"I know...I'm sorry, Aunt Peg. I know it's been hard for you as well. Uncle Daniel's been gone less than a year. And you're all by yourself in this big house."

"I'm not entirely alone," Peggy protested, pointing at her little dog, a KC Spaniel, who was lingering in the kitchen.

"Even I don't like the idea of you being here with no one. Anything could go wrong. What do Susan and Michael think of it?" Harrison asked about Peggy's two kids. "You should go live with one of them. You could even live with me. We have a bit of a vacancy at the Carter household now."

"I appreciate it Harrison, but my life is here. In my own home. And as for Susan and don't Michael, they have their own lives they don't need to meddle in mine. I don't see them too often either. They live further away so it's not as easy, you know." Peggy explained. "But it's not me we should be worrying about. I had my time to get past Daniel's death, now it's your turn. And your little girl's. She's what's important right now."

"I know...God, I just keep thinking about my dad. How he died when I was so young. I told myself, It was gonna be different for my kids. I'd give them the best family imaginable. I couldn't keep that promise for Sharon. In fact, it was a promise I shouldn't have ever made. Life is unpredictable. But the Carter's, well we keep getting into this pattern of loss and despair." Harrison seemed angry with passion as he spoke, "But Sharon...She's strong. Stronger than she seems. Stronger than me I think. I just wanna do whatever I can to get her through this. But I can't quit my job. I can't just stay home with her all the time. But I don't want her to continue in this unstable situation."

"So...Bring her here," Peggy cut in.

Harrison's train of thought was shut down with Peggy's offer, "While I'm sure she'd love to see you more often, I don't think having to make a 40 minute trek out here each day and then back would be any better for her."

"I don't mean it like that, Harrison. I mean...Let her stay for the summer. With me. I hate to admit it, but I could use the company too. I hate that I can't see my own grandkids, but that's just the way it is. Stubborn Aunt Peggy isn't going to leave her own home." Peggy fleshed out her idea.

"I don't know about this. Leaving her here the whole summer? I'd feel like I was abandoning her in her time of need. And I don't know if I could bare being apart from her for so long either." Harrison paced while pondering the idea.

"You can come visit whenever you want. And besides, most parents ship their kids off to summer camps nowadays. I know Susan and Michael have before. I think the two of us would have a great deal of fun." Peggy smiled with her hand on her hip.

"You really think it'd be a good idea?" Harrison asked genuinely.

"You win some you lose some. I don't know if it's a certified solution, but it came from the mind of a great agent so how could you go wrong!?" Peggy joked.

"I can run it by her." Harrison finally gave in to the idea and thanked his aunt for her generosity.


	2. Chapter 2

Harrison parked his car parallel to the curb just as his daughter's class got out. _Finally on time for something._ He thought to himself as he closed the door to the sedan and jogged up to the door. All the other kids were scrambling out with their parents smiling and giggling telling their mommies and daddies about the day's lesson. As Harrison spotted his own little girl walking towards him with a large piece of paper in hand, he smiled and waved to her.

"Hey champ! How was your class?" He asked from a far.

As little Sharon stepped into the light through the doorway, he could see her face drop into a frown as she fought back tears. Harrison's expression turned to concern. He knelt down on the concrete next to her, putting his hands on her robed tummy.

"What's a matter, pumpkin?" His voice was cool with care.

Sharon's voice came out in cracked, tear-filled gasps, "Billy Maslow teased me...He...Said...That fighting wasn't for...girls. He knocked...My award...Out of my hands...And all his friends...Laughed at me."

"Champ, you got an award? Let me see." Harrison said, brushing strands of silky blond hair from her messy ponytail away from her face. Sharon handed him the slip of paper that was her award. Harrison took a look. It was one of those cheesy, computer-generated mock awards made to look like a real certificate. The paper was initialed by the instructor and read "T.D. Studio's #1 Fighter!" with a fake gold stamp of approval. It was one of those self-esteem boosting things that they gave to the exceptional kids. Each week a new kid who displayed the best performances was picked. And this was Sharon's first time ever receiving the award. Harrison knew it was automatically belated just because she was a girl. Sharon and another girl named Bobbi were the only two in the class, and even though both of them could kick the boys to the curbs, they never had won in their two years of training.

"They're just jealous. You know that." Harrison handed it back to her and looked at his daughter. Her puppy dog brown eyes were welled up with tears despite Sharon's best efforts to stay tough. "Do you want me to talk some sense into this, Billy Maslow kid?"

Sharon shook her head no as her chest quickly inflated and deflated from the harsh breaths. Harrison knew she'd say no. Sharon didn't like people doing her dirty work for her. She fought her own battles. So headstrong for a seven year old. _She gets that from her aunt, no doubt._ Harrison and Amanda, they were both lovers but Sharon...She's a fighter. Just like Peg.

"Well, next time Billy teases you...I give you permission to kick his little rear!" Harrison joked to which Sharon gave a coy smile and giggled. "C'mon, lets go home."

...

Harrison walked Sharon down the hall to her bedroom after she'd finished brushing her teeth. He tucked her into her bed, sitting on the side of it while he pulled the covers up. As Sharon got snuggled in, Harrison spotted her stuffed bear sitting on the trunk at the foot of her bed. He picked up the raggedy teddy bear.

"Can't forget Mr. Bear," Harrison said in a funny, making the bear kiss Sharon's face and even giving a little voice affect.

"Daddy! That's a MISSUS bear," Sharon corrected. "Her name is Snowflake." She informed, picking up the white furred toy that had started to gray from age. It had been her first ever stuffed animal, and Amanda had bought it for her during their vacation in Colorado when she was still pregnant. She'd found it at a little shop in the town (Since she was 5 months pregnant and obviously couldn't ski during the big Carter Family Reunion, the two spent a lot of time in shops). It had a big, light blue snowflake on its belly with the words "Breckenridge, Colorado" printed underneath. She said she wanted something to give their daughter that would commemorate the trip.

"Snowflake, yes...You'd think it'd remember that." Harrison said, pointing at the bear's stomach.

"I could write it down for you, then maybe you'd remember," Sharon said with a hint of sass.

"Is that so?" Harrison cackled and then got his revenge by attacking her a tickles.

Sharon laughed as she batted his arms away saying, "I give up! No more!."

After their rounds of laughter died down Harrison looked his daughter up and down knowing that now was the best time to tell her. Early on, so she could give it some thought. He collected his thoughts and let out an exhale before giving his introduction to the topic.

"Sharon, honey, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it daddy?" Sharon's little eyebrows furrowed as she squeezed her bear tight.

"When I went to Aunt Peggy's today to drop off those boxes. You know, like we were supposed to get lunch but I forgot you had class so I had to cut the visit short."

"Silly daddy, maybe I should've written that down too." She smirked.

"Hey now!" Harrison pointed his finger at her with narrowed eyes before bursting into laughter again, "Well, anyways...I told her how hard its been for us. How now that its summer, It's hard to balance work and have to take you to different places all the time. And she offered to let you come stay with her for a while. Then you wouldn't have to go here and there all the time. And she'd have more time to get you to your lessons on time and take you where you want to go."

Sharon's face scrunched up and she bit her lip, "You don't want me here with you, Daddy?"

Harrison immediately felt bad as her voice went up an octave. He sighed and looked at the ground, trying to find a way to make this offer not sound like he was abandoning her for his own benefit. He knew it wouldn't work. It was too soon to be away from him for so long. And with each second he regretted even telling her about it. In fact, he didn't even think he could make it without having her around. What would he do each night after work without her company? Who would he talk to? Who could make him smile?

"Sharon, I want nothing more than that, but right now times are tough. I have to work to keep us afloat. Your mom's medical bills and her unemployment for so long took a toll on us. I don't wanna loose the house. I don't want us to have any more instability than we already have. I've been missing too many work days. I'm falling behind. If I loose my job, we're toast. If you stay with Peggy for a while, I could get on top of things...Finally catch up, you know? It's not something I wanna do, but right now it seems like the best choice. I could come visit whenever you need. I'm just a half hour car drive away. And if Auntie Peg is feeling up to it, she can drive you back whenever you'd like. It'd just be so much easier to have the weight lifted off of my hands. And you know, she's lonely too without Uncle Daniel. And her kids live far away so she doesn't see 'em that often. And you know, she's got a little dog now. I know you always wanted a dog, but we couldn't have one cos of my allergies." Harrison hovered over her as he spoke, "If its too much for you, you can say no. It's all your choice."

"How long would I stay?"

"Just 'til school gets back," Harrison complied with her question, taking it as a good sign.

"And you promise to come whenever I want?" She said seriously.

"Cross my heart. I can even stay the night on Saturdays, since I don't work Sunday,"

Sharon shrugged her lip to the side with nervously rubbing the ears on her bear. He could tell she was conflicted, but he wanted compliantly for her to answer or continue talking at least.

"You don't have to choose right now. You can think it over a bit if you need." Harrison assured while scratching at his beard. It had been a while since he had the time to even shave.

"Okay, Daddy. I'll think about it." Sharon agreed.

"Good...Now, time for bed. Goodnight, pumpkin." Harrison kissed the top of her bed and flicked off the lamp.


	3. Chapter 3

Harrison stopped the car in the driveway of his Aunt Peggy's house and turned back to look at his daughter. She had a rather uncertain look on her face as she clutched Snowflake and held her knees together. She was staring up at the house. A big house, it was. Much different from their comfy bungalow that only had two floors, one of which was a basement.

"You ready, kiddo?" Harrison asked to break her gaze. It had only taken about four days for Sharon to solidify her answer, and then within the week they had her all packed up and ready to go. Harrison was so proud of her. He knew she would understand. She was entirely self-less. _She gets that from her mother._ Harrison remembered his wife's sweet and caring demeanor.

Just as Harrison hopped out of the front seat, Peggy opened the door wide and waved towards them. She stood on the front porch waiting as Harrison walked Sharon up to her. Sharon was a shy girl. She knew her Aunt Peggy, but didn't see her quite frequently to be openly comfortable from the get go. She took a while to warm up to other people. Which was why the babysitter situation was problematic. Harrison kept a warm hand around the nape of her neck, slowly pushing her forward as she continued to hug her bear and look rather down.

"Good morning, Harrison," Peggy put one arm around him for a quick hug. Harrison said good morning back.

Afterwards, Peggy grunted as she bent over to match Sharon's height. "And good morning to you, Sharon." She spoke in her renounced British accent.

Sharon didn't say anything, even though she knew she should be polite and say good morning back as her father had. But she was too nervous to speak. She thought if she opened her mouth, the nervous butterflies in her stomach would come flying out of her mouth. Instead she hide her face in Snowflake's fur.

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Peggy diverted the conversation to Sharon's toy. As she reached forward to get a look at it, Sharon reflexively tugged it away.

"What's a matter? Don't want to share you bear?" Peggy smiled, "Huh, Share Bear...I think I've just found my nickname for you,"

Sharon couldn't help but smile, which made Peggy say, "See, I think we'll get along just fine," to her worrisome nephew.

"Why don't you go inside and meet Aunt Peggy's dog while I unload your things?" Harrison bent down to tell her.

"Yes, I'm sure Daisy will be happy to have a young friend to play with her," Peggy took Sharon's hand to lead her into the house.

Upon entering, Sharon gazed around the house. She knew she'd been here before for some family gatherings, but it was too infrequently to remember the details of the place. It wasn't anything too showy, but definitely bigger than her own home. She wondered if she'd get lost while getting used to the place. A set of steep, wooden stairs lead to the upper levels. The kitchen was big and open, leading into a sitting area with long windows that let copious sunlight stream in. Suddenly barking filled the air as nails clacked against the hard wood floor.

"There's my little friend. Come meet, Sharon." Peggy knelt down with Sharon as the dog raced right too the young girl with a furious waging tail. She licked Sharon's face, to which she smiled and playfully tussled her fur with her free hand.

Moments later, Harrison came into the house with the rest of Sharon's suitcases and his own overnight bag. Since it was her first time away, Harrison decided to make it on a Saturday so he could stay the night to make the transition a little easier.

"That's the last of 'em. What do you say we get the lunch we'd been meaning to a few weeks back?" Harrison recommended.

"Sounds excellent," Peggy agreed, standing up with Sharon.

"What's good around here?" He asked.

"Well, that depends...What's everyone in the mood for?"

"Sharon?" Harrison left it up to his daughter.

Sharon was still too uncomfortable though. She just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, maybe and just maybe, Auntie Peg knows of some places that might have the World's Best Burger that we've been looking for. Huh?" He played tapped her shoulder, to which Sharon looked unenthused. The quest for the best burger had been one that she, her mom and her dad had been on ever since her mom first got sick. It happened one night after her mother's surgery. Upon her first awakening, Harrison asked if there was anything he could do for her. He had expected her to ask for a fluffier pillow, or some pain meds but she surprised the crowd when she drowsily responded with, "Yeah, the World's Best Burger." Sharon had laughed so loud that she snorted before wrapping her mother in a big hug. It was one of those rare good memories she could take away from her mother's times in the hospital. And after that, starting on her fifth birthday, a month later once her mother was released from the hospital and able to eat normal foods, the family had embarked on their new tradition of finding the greatest burger. It became Sharon's goal to find it with Amanda before her passing. Once the time came close, Amanda had begun to lie and say "We've done it! This is the World's Greatest Burger!" with each new restaurant they tried. But Sharon knew she was just saying it to make her feel better. Since her mother's passing, she hadn't even thought about it again. Not until now as her father had brought it up again.

"Well I don't know about the World's Best, but maybe New York's best. It's in the city though. Might be a bit of a drive," Peggy said lightheartedly.

"Well we've got nothing but time. What do you say, Champ? Wanna go? Maybe after we can check out some of the shops. It's been a while since we've been in the city." Harrison tried to coax his daughter. Sharon nodded in agreement.

...

After the drive into NYC, Peggy led the way to her lunch destination. It was a family owned place that had been in business for as long as Peggy could remember. All the way back when she was an agent. It was one of the few automats left running and had been passed down to new generations since the 40s. The L&L Automat. Peggy caught the diner's neon sign from afar and felt overcome with a flood of memories.

As the party of three sat down to a table, Peggy looked to Sharon to tell her a quick story of the diner's history, "I first came into this place in the 1940s. It was where I met my good friend Angie. She used to work here. Its a funny little concept for a restaurant that doesn't really exist much anymore. All the foods come from vending machines. But, nowadays with all the renovations its a little different. I can attest that I have had a good share of burgers in my years, and they are quite excellent here."

Sharon smiled politely while coloring the place mat with some crayons that had been left in a little Dixie cup for kids to use.

"Hard to believe this place survived all these years," Harrison made small talk while taking a sip of his ice water.

"I've kept track of it over the years. I think I'd spent more nights here than in my own apartment in my younger years. I always sat at the stool when I came in after a hard day at work. And Angie would force me to tell her about it. Gosh, I miss her. I never had anyone in my life quite like her." Peggy reflected on her past.

"I can't believe you lived all alone here in the city. It was so dangerous back then. Still is, really." Harrison said inattentively while helping his daughter color.

"Oh please, nothing was a match for your Aunt Peggy. I lived for danger. I lived in an all girls apartment where I had to pretend I was working for a phone company because being an agent wasn't appropriate for a woman." Peggy directed to her great niece who now seemed more interested in her aunt than her coloring page.

"You're Aunt Peggy was an agent of this thing called SSR during the war. She worked alongside Captain America!" Harrison said enthusiastically.

Sharon's eyes widened with excitement, "Captain America?! The guy in the comics? He's real?" She said in disbelief.

"Believe it or not he is. And he was around way before all those silly comicbooks and radio shows. I'll tell you all about it throughout the summer." Peggy answered to the child's excitement.

The waiter than brought around the gang's meals. A cheeseburger with ketchup, mustard, lettuce and onions no pickles as Sharon liked hers. As she took a bite, Harrison and Peggy waited to judge her reaction.

"Well, Champ?" Harrison asked after she'd swallowed the hearty bite. Sharon nodded in approval while quickly going in for the second bite.

...

After they'd finished their meals, Harrison, Peggy and Sharon walked down the bustling streets of NYC. Sharon was in the middle, holding onto one of each person's hands, taking in the scenery.

"Look, Champ. Over there is central park. Remember when we went there last year for a picnic with Ma?" Harrison pointed in the distance.

Sharon remembered. It had been a lovely summer day. Mom was doing well after her surgery so they'd planned a day trip. Dad had grilled burgers on the charcoal grill while Sharon and her mother read a book under a shady tree. Mom had to stay out of the direct sunlight as much as possible. Even with her bare head wrapped in a scarf, the doctor said it could be dangerous.

"Oh, I remember this little boutique." Peggy said abruptly, looking up at the sign. "I bought your cousin's birthday gift here," Peggy nudged Sharon, referencing her daughter Susan's eldest child who was just a few years older than Sharon.

"Lets go in and check it out then," Harrison pitched the idea being as loose as possible to keep Sharon happy.

The bell at the top of the door rang as they walked in. A friendly lady at the counter gave a warm hello and announced their sale on Underoos. Sharon wondered what those were. She looked around at all the nice clothes and antiques, but nothing struck her attention. It all looked the same. Shirts, pants, old clocks and books, furniture, shoes. _Old people stuff._ She thought.

Just as she began to daze off into thought, her dad's cellphone rang giving her a startle.

"Hello..." He answered. After a moment he lowered the phone and put one hand over it and whispered to Aunt Peggy, "I've gotta take this. I'll be outside."

Sharon watched him run out while talking to the person. His boss, probably. It was always about work. She then felt a slight tug on her arm as Peggy tried to get her attention.

"What do you say we look around? Find something you'd like." She said in a low voice before leading her around the store. They walked up and down the aisles, but Sharon wasn't interested.

"Looking for anything in particular?" The desk lady finally asked noticing their struggle.

Peggy walked them to the front glass counter to strike up a bit of conversation with her. She momentarily let go of Sharon's hand and placed hers on the smooth glass counter top, "Yes, I'm looking for something that my niece would like..." Peggy began talking. Sharon tuned them out and began to look in the big glass container. It was filled with old, pricey jewelry. Sharon didn't care much for jewelry. She wouldn't even let her mom pierce her ears. But she liked the way these pieces looked. Very antiquey with magnificent gemstones. She could tell they were all handmade and not just made in a factory. Suddenly one piece in particular caught her eye. It was a necklace on a worn brass colored chain. The gemstone was a dark blue. She recognized it cos her mother had once pointed out a piece in the store that was that exact same color, only on a less pretty necklace. She said, "That's Sapphire. It's my birthstone." Then pointed to another one that was a lighter blue like Snowflake's stomach and said, "This one's yours. Aquamarine."

"Hm, I think she may have found something," The lady at the counter declared.

Peggy looked to her left and saw the girl staring in awe at something behind the counter. She walked over to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"See something you might like?"

Sharon was surprised by her Aunt's appearance and stepped aside to let her see. "The Sapphire?" She asked, pointing to the one Sharon was looking at.

Sharon nodded her head yes.

"It's very beautiful, indeed." Peggy got a better look. "Looks like something from my era." 

Sharon's mouth felt dry as she gulped hard. She felt bad. She saw how expensive the piece was. She had no intent to own it, but couldn't help but be taken aback by its beauty.

"Could we see this one?" She asked the woman, pointing to it through the glass.

The lady took it out of the satin case it was lain in and carefully handed it to Peggy. She affixed it onto Sharon's frail chest, being careful not to snag her pretty blond hair. Once it was on, Peggy stepped back to get a better look.

"Oh my," She smiled at the sight.

"Can I see?" Sharon asked curiously with an air of urgency. Peggy realized that was the first time she'd spoken to her without her father being present.

She let Sharon look at it on herself with her pocket mirror. Her eyes shone and her small mouth dropped. She touched the stone with a delicate hand, still affixing on herself in the mirror.

"I think we'll take it," Peggy gestured to the worker. She reached into the glass structure and pulled out the necklace's box. Sharon handed back the necklace and watched as the woman set it gently back in the box and wrapped it in a pretty emerald green paper before slipping it into a printed bag. She handed the bag to Sharon as Peggy took out her wallet to pay for the antique.

For the first time since her mom had passed, Sharon felt enjoyment out of receiving a gift.


	4. Chapter 4

The trio arrived back at Peggy's house after a fun few hours in the city. Peggy led them upstairs to the room that would be Sharon's for the next couple of months. Harrison had dropped all of her luggage in their prior to lunch. Now it was time to unpack. Peggy went to let out Daisy to give Harrison and Sharon some alone time. Harrison dressed the twin-sized bed that used to belong to Peggy's daughter in Sharon's favorite sheets. The ones that looked like outerspace. Meanwhile Sharon was doing her part, stacking all her toys and books and other playthings on the bookshelf.

"Are you happy with the gift your aunt got you?" He asked, turning his head towards her as he continued laying down the blankets and covers.

"Yes, Daddy." She said sweetly.

Harrison had known the minute that Sharon showed him. He knew why she'd wanted it. Her mother. It was Amanda's birthstone. He couldn't believe she'd even remember that. But then again she remembered everything. Especially when it came to her mother.

"And how about that burger? Was it the World's Best?" He continued the conversation.

Sharon wasn't paying much attention, but she continued to answer the questions, "It was good. But not the World's Best. But I didn't want to tell Aunt Peggy that,"

"Tell me what?" Peggy cut in, opening the door. Daisy rushed in and hopped up on the bed. Sharon smiled from the corner and then walked over to pat Daisy ontop of her head.

"Sharon is unfortunately still on the quest for the World's Best Burger. Your pick didn't make the cut." Harrison answered for Sharon as she was preoccupied.

"Oh, well I figured as much. I'm not sure you'd be able to find the best of anything in New York City. Except maybe bums and pigeons. New York is the best at those." Peggy joked.

After Harrison finished with the bed spread he stood up and looked around. It seemed that they'd gotten everything in its new place. Sharon's closet was organized with all of her clothes, her Tae Kwon Do robe on a separate hook. Her personal items were lined up neatly on the small book shelf. Her night stand had a picture of her with her mom and dad in front of her lamp. Snowflake was placed neatly on the top of the sheets. Everything was set up just like her own room at her own home. But it wasn't the same.

There was just one thing left to be put in a spot. Sharon unwrapped the emerald foil and placed the necklace box in the drawer of her night stand, as if it was a hidden treasure. Harrison watched his little girl thoughtfully. She never ceased to amaze him. He hadn't seen her connect with any new objects since her mom died. She'd toss new toys aside as if they were garbage. Would barely take interest in any new shows or television. Had even told him to send some of the gifts she'd gotten after her mother's funeral to Salvation Army because she didn't want them. But now, she was treating this necklace her Aunt Peg allowed her to buy as something extremely special.

"Well our work is done, now its time for play," Harrison clapped his hands together.

...

The rest of the daylight hours were spent playing on the old playscape in Peggy's backyard, getting a full tour of the house, and then making a joint effort to cook up some dinner. After everything was cleaned up, Harrison pulled out Peggy's old slides and the three had a wonderful time down memory lane looking through the pictures of the Carter family's past.

Sharon looked on in awe at the pictures she'd never yet seen of her cousins and aunts and uncles and so on. There were pictures of Peggy from her service years. Pictures of her, Daniel and the kids. Pictures of her with her brother, who was Harrison's dad and Sharon's grandpa. Pictures of Harrison when he was younger alongside his cousins. Even a few pictures of the last generation, Sharon and her cousins.

When the first picture of Harrison's father, Michael came on the screen, Sharon instantly recognized him even though she'd never gotten the chance to meet him. He'd passed away long before she came into the world. The picture was of him and Peggy standing together in their uniforms.

"You and grandpa were in the service together?" Little Sharon asked.

"That's actually an interesting one there. Michael, your grandpa was assumed dead during the war. I spent a decade thinking my brother was dead when he finally came home. He married your grandmother shortly after, had your father...And then he was taken away again." Peggy answered solemnly.

Later on a picture of Harrison with his arm around Amanda during the early stages of their engagement popped up. Sharon stared at it for a good minute. Harrison waited to judge her reaction. After harsh observation, Sharon finally gave in to a smile. But it was a bittersweet one. Harrison could see the sadness in her eyes.

Peggy stroked Sharon's bare arm and said, "That was the first day I met your mum. Harrison brought her over for our family barbecue. You were both still in college, I think." Peggy cut the silence.

"Yep. Mom was two years older than me. It was quite the scandal." Harrison laughed, letting himself feel the pain as well. Harrison clicked off the slideshow and sighed. He had had enough for the day himself.

"Well kiddo, I think its time for bed." Harrison turned to Sharon who was snuggled in the comfortable sofa with Daisy on her lap. "Kiss your Aunt Peg goodnight."

Sharon began to stand up to which Daisy hopped down onto the ground and watched. She scooted closer to Peggy and gave her a hug while saying goodnight.

"Sleep well, child," Peggy said hugging her back. Then Sharon pulled away and Harrison helped her jump down.

Once in bed, Harrison laid down next to her, snuggling Sharon into the crook of his arm as he leaned his back up against the headboard.

"You know how my dad died when I was young too?" He asked her. "Well, Aunt Peggy helped me a lot with that too. She's one of the best people I know. You and her. And she's gonna be the best housemate you've ever had. I bet you she can even show you some karate moves that your class would never even teach." 

"Aunt Peggy knows karate?" Sharon asked in a girlish tone of disbelief.

"I think Aunt Peggy may have created her own form of karate," Harrison joked, "She knows all sorts of fighting techniques from her time in the service as an agent."

"Wow," Was all Sharon could say in a dreamy voice.

"Are you gonna be okay here, Champ?" Harrison asked to make sure he could leave her here tomorrow.

"I think so..." Sharon responded taking Snowflake in her arms.

"Cos if its too scary. Or if you don't think you can be away from home, I'll take you right back with me in the morning. It's all your choice, Sharon. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do." Harrison reminded her.

"Do you think Aunt Peggy knows how to do the Flying Kick? Cos I won't get to learn that until I reach level 10." Sharon switched the subject, already being enthralled by Peggy.

Harrison laughed. This was a good sign. She was already diverting the subject to talk about Aunt Peggy. Maybe she really would have an easy time adjusting here. Harrison squeezed her closer. He suddenly realized that maybe it was _him_ who'd have a hard time getting by without her. She was the reason he kept going nowadays.

"I think it's time for bed before you get riled up again." Harrison concluded getting up from his position. He flicked her lamp off like always and turned to walk out the door.

Once he got to the doorway though, Sharon called out to him. He could see her little outline sitting up in the dark.

"What is it , pumpkin?"

"Do you still miss your dad?" She asked cautiously. He knew where this was going. She wanted to know if the loss of a parent still plagued him now that he was a grown up. She wanted to know how long the pain would last. She wanted to know if she'd ever grow out of missing her mom.

"I do. I wish I remembered him better though. I wasn't like you. I didn't appreciate him as much growing up. I let myself forget about him. But every now and then, I remember. Like when I saw his pictures today. And it makes me sad. Makes me feel guilty for not spending as much time with him as I could." Harrison spoke truthfully to his bright little girl.

"What about mom?" She continued.

"I miss her every day." Harrison responded lightning fast. It was the truth. A day hadn't gone by where he didn't think about her. He felt he'd lost her the minute she got diagnosed. And each day of her two year battle was a blessing, but also a painful experience.

"Me too. I don't wanna forget about her. I'm scared that someday I will."

"You won't forget. But the only way to get past it and stop being sad all the time is to find a way to deal with it. And often that way is to put it out of our minds when we can. But it doesn't mean we forget. It just means we're doing our best to cope." Harrison explained.

"Dad?" She said inquisitively.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Harrison said with tears in his eyes before closing the bedroom door.


	5. Chapter 5

Sharon woke up in an excitable mood. She wasn't at all bothered by her rather unfamiliar surroundings. Instead she sat up in bed with a smile. The early morning sunlight was streaming in, warm and radiant. The clock read 8:32 AM. She flipped back the covers and stepped down onto the carpeted floor with her bare feet. She was clad in only a light tank top and sleep shorts, her summer PJs.

Sharon raced down the hall stepping into the guest room her dad was sleeping in. He was still in bed fast asleep with his mouth hanging wide open. His growing scruffy beard stuck out in the air even more prominently. Sharon sprinted across the room and jumped onto the bed next to him startling him awake.

"Daddy get up!" She screamed with laughter shaking him from his white undershirt,

"What time is it?" He sleepily asked.

"Morning." Sharon replied vaguely.

"Well I figured that," He said with sass looking at the clock himself.

"I need a shower. Say, why don't you go down and get some breakfast with Aunt Peggy? As I recall, she makes a mean pancake." Harrison suggested. "Okay, pumpkin?"

He patted her on the back and then helped her down off the tall bed before going into the bathroom connected to his room. Sharon walked down the steps slowly to the main floor. Aunt Peggy was sitting at the counter reading a newspaper with a mug of coffee.

"Ah, good morning Share Bear." She said without even folding back the paper. She could tell it was her by the dainty and shy steps. "Ready for some breakfast?"

Peggy turned around and looked at her. Sharon nodded her head and inched a bit forward.

"Well don't be shy get on in here. What would you like?" Peggy motioned for her to come into the kitchen.

"Pancakes…" She replied remembering what her dad had said.

"Good, that's the only breakfast I'm good at," Peggy admitted beginning to retrieve the items she needed.

"Why don't you start by cracking the eggs. DO you know how?" Peggy spoke kindly as she set the carton of eggs in front of the girl.

"Yeah, mom taught me." Sharon reached on her tippy toes to grab them from the counter top. She carried them to the table and cracked two into a bowl.

Peggy walked over with the rest of the batter ingredients and added to eggs to the bowl.

"Why don't you stir?" She handed the wooden spoon to Sharon who labored as hard as she could to stir the heavy batter.

Moments later the pancakes were made and the kitchen put back in order. Peggy sat Sharon at the round table near the the side door where the windows let in the glorious sunlight. Sharon began to gobble down her pancakes, topped with blueberries and syrup, when Harrison finally made it downstairs. He kissed Peggy and said good morning and then grabbed a seat next to Sharon, soon joined by Peggy who was about to finish her newspaper article.

"Was I right or was I right?" Harrison asked, referencing the pancakes.

"Very good, Aunt Peggy. Thank you," She said with a mouthful.

"You're welcome," Peggy gladly accepted her praise.

"I gotta be at work by noon," Harrison informed his daughter, beginning to dig into his own plate of pancakes. "But we've got a couple of hours before I have to leave. We'll have to cram in whatever you wanna do before I go. And I'll be back in a few days to visit again. I can come sooner if you need."

"I know, Daddy. I'll be fine, I think." Sharon tried to convince him. She was always like that. Even though she was the kid, she did whatever she could to make her dad feel better.

"That's because you're my little Champ," He rubbed her shoulder.

….

It came time to leave a few hours later. Harrison felt a knot in his stomach as he tied his tie. He grabbed his overnight bag and carried them downstairs. Sharon was waiting with Aunt Peggy and Daisy. She looked like she trying to not look sad. Harrison grabbed her hand and lead her outside, Peggy watched from the porch. Harrison strolled slower than usual, kicking up the dust from the driveway. Sharon was quiet looking at the ground. Suddenly as they got closer to the ground, Sharon stopped walking which tugged Harrison back.

"I can be back tonight if you want," He continually reminded. Sharon shook her head no. She wanted to stay, for her dad.

Harrison knelt down and looked up at her, not caring that the ground would get his suit dirty. He held her around the waist in front of him. One tear fell down her cheek. Harrison kissed the other side of her face lingering for a moment.

"I'm going to miss you, Daddy," She muttered through her tears.

"I'm going to miss you more. But I'll be here. As much as you'd like." He convinced her lovingly.

"You promise?"

"Cross my heart," He said again doing the motion this time.

"Don't let mom's Rose of Sharon die. Remember to water it!" Sharon yelled.

Her mom had brought it home one day, still just a sprout and held it up in front of Sharon's face.

"Guess what this is,"Amanda had said.

"Flower." Sharon had responded.

This had made her laugh. "Well yes...But what its called. It's a Rose of Sharon."

"Like me Sharon?" Sharon had asked inquisitively.

"Just like you Sharon. We'll plant it in the backyard and it'll grow and grow just like you."

Sharon was snapped back to reality when Harrison poked her and joked "You'll have to write it down for me."

Sharon gave her dad a big squeeze and finally let him go. They waved goodbye all the way until he was too far down the driveway to see anymore. Then Sharon turned to see her Aunt Peggy on the porch with Daisy on a leash next to her.

"Hey, what do you say we go for a little walk?" She called out as Sharon treked back. "You can hold the leash if you want."

…..

Aunt Peggy lived in a more secluded area of New York. It was very pretty. Scenic. With tall waving maple trees and high marsh grasses speckled with cattails on the banks. The two walked side by side down the rocky path through the woods with Daisy sniffing through the assortment of plant life.

"Do you really know karate?" Sharon blurted out dying from curiosity.

"Oh my, well I once knew some martial arts moves but Aunt Peg's hips are far too weak with age nowadays." Peggy remarked.

"And you really fought in the war?"

"No, I didn't fight in it so much. I was an agent of SSR. I did some operations, led the teams, worked alongside, but I wasn't a soldier. I didn't participate in the battles. Women weren't allowed." Peggy explained.

"Why shouldn't a woman be able to fight? Billy Maslow doesn't think we can," Sharon moped, kicking at the grass in frustration.

"Who is this Billy?"

"A boy in my Tae Kwon Do. He teases me. Dad says I have permission to kick his butt! But I don't want to get in trouble with my teacher." Sharon spoke mindlessly while gazing around at the scenery.

Peggy chuckled a bit at the child's speech.

"How come your kids and grandkids don't come see you?" Sharon continued her questioning.

"Well, Aunt Susan lives in Virginia with her family. And Michael...He's all the way in Colorado with his."

"My bear's from Colorado!" Sharon screeched happily, "Mom bought her there on a trip." 

"Why yes, I was there on that trip. It was a big family gathering for my son's wedding since he lives out there."

"Why don't you live out there? Or in Virginia with Aunt Susan?" Sharon wondered.

"I've lived here for so long. It's my home. I started my own family here with Uncle Daniel. I lived in the city all throughout my career...That's how I met your Uncle. We worked together." Peggy tried to explain. It wasn't that she didn't want to be near her kids and grandkids. How could she choose which one to go live near anyhow? It was just too hard to choose.

"You were both agents?" She looked up at Peggy. Peggy shook her head yes.

"So you worked missions together and stuff?"

"Sometimes...I was more of a solo act though. People got in my way. Especially since I was the only girl. They didn't like me much." Peggy said with snark.

"That's stupid,"

They came up upon a nice pond that Peggy's kids had always played with toy ships at. Sharon let go of Peggy's hand and raced to the bank with Daisy. Geese fly away in terror as Sharon and the dog ran with all their might on the edge of the pond. Peggy watched feeling nostalgic of the times she had her own kids here. Ever since Daniel died, it'd been even harder to be apart from them. She felt more lonely than she ever had. But that feeling was slowly being lifted with each passing minute that she had Sharon in her care. She could tell that they would have an enjoyable summer together


	6. Chapter 6

A few days had passed since Harrison left, it was now Thursday. Sharon had toughed them out entirely not making her dad come up to visit once. She was slowly but surely getting adapted to being at Peggy's. She would talk to her dad on the phone at night for as long as possible though. Each night right at 8 o'clock when they'd sit down to the television Peggy would bring her the house phone. She talked about how her day went, what they did, what she had to eat, and then she'd even talk to him about the show they were watching.

"Dad, I can make it all the way to Sunday. Then its your day off and you can come up," Sharon told him.

"That's my tough girl," Harrison praised, "but how about _me?_ I don't think I can make it that long."

But she had made it. And on that Sunday when Harrison arrived she all but sprinted out the door to hug him. They were two peas in a pod, Peggy noted. She wished she'd had that kind of relationship with her kids. But things were different in her times. Parents weren't as friendly with their kids. Peggy was always more dedicated to being a mother and teaching her kids all the lessons they needed to thrive in life.

When Harrison got in the house, Sharon began spitting out stories so fast that Peggy thought she might pass out from lack of oxygen. The three had a long day together, but when Harrison asked if Sharon wanted him to stay the night she said he didn't have to. That she'd rather he go home and rest before work in the morning. What a polite and considerate girl.

Come Monday, Peggy decided they'd been locked up in the house for too long. They needed a change of scenery, and Peggy desperately needed a restock on groceries. She buckled Sharon in her small buggy that she barely ever drove anymore and they headed to the farm market down the street. It was a lovely day to walk through the outdoor arena of fresh produce and little stands. Sharon said she'd never been to such a place before. She stopped to pet each and every dog being walked by pretentious health nuts looking for their organic foods. Half of the time the owners didn't even notice or forced themselves to avoid her presence. But Sharon was a relentless girl.

" 'scuse me, what's your dog's name?" She'd asked. "How old is he?". "What kind of dog is it?" She'd ask dozens of questions. A girl with a healthy curiosity.

"Sharon look here," Peggy diverted the wandering girl's attention to one of the stands. "This is called a Rose Apple," She picked up one of the bell shaped fruits and handed it to her. Sharon palmed it between both of her small hands and looked it up and down.

"It comes from Thailand. I was there once on a mission. I stayed with a nice family who owned a orchard. They grew these beauties in their backyard and sold them on the street corner. I ate about 10 of them in the few days I stayed. They taste like normal apples only sweeter."

"Can we get some?" Sharon looked up with her puppy dog eyes.

Peggy picked up a bushel and put them in her knap sack after paying.

"If this bag gets much heavier I might need you to carry it,"

"I can do it! I'm strong," Sharon boasted.

Peggy stopped them again at the shell fish section down on the dock.

"My father used to own a dingy back in Britain when I was a girl. He would take me and my brother out on the water every month to catch prawns and other goodies." 

"Yuck," Sharon retorted looking at the dead seas creatures.

"What, you don't like fish? I bet you've just never tried it," Peggy claimed. "How about, I cook us up some of these tonight and in return I'll tell you all of my stories about Captain America."

"Really?" Sharon asked with excitement.

"Only if you try the fish," 

"Deal!" Sharon agreed with excitement

...

Peggy had cooked up the fish from the market that evening to fulfill her deal with Sharon. She set the plate in front of her and watched the girl's face squish with disgust. But like a true trooper, Sharon took a bite and forced it down. Her face of disgust turned to a rather neutral look of surprise.

"Better than you thought?"

"Mhm," Sharon admitted.

"Well, you've kept your end of the bargain now its time for mine," Peggy readied herself. "I met the Captain during the training of the soldiers. He was still very frail before the government pumped him with a special serum that made him strong."

"How'd they do that?" She cut in whilst eating her dinner.

"Don't ask me, I'm not a scientist! It was called the Super-Soldier serum under Project:Rebirth. The goal was to make the perfect soldier to be the forefront of the war. Someone who could bring us a victory. Anyways, when I met the Captain, his name was Steve Rogers by the way, he was a short and sickly man. It was a wonder he'd even made it into the army. Apparently, he'd tried to in so many places and ended up getting lucky when a man heard his story. Even though he was a man of little physique, he still shone above the other soldiers. He was smart, kind, selfless. That's why he got chosen for the project. But nearly the moment he came out of the chambers, chaos broke loose. Dr. Erskeine, the man who performed the serum injection, got shot and killed. Steve ran out to chase the shooter. I was standing in the road, shooting at the getaway car when Steve pulled me away to save me from getting run over."

"Auntie Peg, why would you stand in the road like that? It's dangerous,"

"I know...I know, but I was a bit too confident for my own good back then. And I thought I could make the shot in time. I might've too," peggy defended herself, "Well, with the death of Erskeine, Cap's dreams of becoming a prized soldier dwindled. Instead, he was forced to be a puppet for the media. He did song and dance numbers travelling around the states. Thats where they gave him his name. He had his own theme song and comics. He was a celebrity. They just used him to drudge up money to fund the war. His face in that tacky costume was pasted all over. People worshipped him even though he did absolutely nothing except put on skits and talk about the war."

"I thought you said Captain America was a war hero?" Sharon said with disappointment.

"I'm getting there," Peggy assured, "Steve was then sent to Italy where I was, to perform for the soldiers. Keep them happy. But he learned that his good friend Bucky's battalion had been taken hostage. He defied his employers and together we went to rescue the infantry. This wild nazi supporter named Johann Schmidt, or more commonly known as the Red Skull, had been behind it all. He was obsessed with magic and occult. His name was no joke, his face was skull-like and as red as a fire engine. They were involved with this organization known as HYDRA."

"What's HYDRA?" Sharon asked.

"They were a group of very bad people. Terrorists. They wanted to take over the entire planet."

"That's just silly. The world is too big to be ruled by one group of people," Sharon leveled.

"Hm, if only they were smart enough to know that," Peggy marveled at her great niece's wit.

"I took Steve to meet a friend. Howard Stark. Big inventor. He had a specific shield made for Captain America. You've seen it. It was made of a super strong metal. Bulletproof, damage resistant. I hate to say this cos it makes me sound like a big, jealous fool. I saw Captain kissing a girl right before and it made me angry, so I shot my gun right at that shield before Howard even knew if it was fully effective."

"Aunt peg!" Sharon cried out.

"I know! It was foolish. But in my defense, no one got hurt and the shield worked perfectly,"

"So...Did you love the Captain?" Sharon asked in confusion, "He was your boyfriend?" 

"No. Heavens no. I hardly knew him really. We were quite fond of each other though. At that time, we were close. Maybe a bit flirty, but not in a relationship. Throughout the rest of the story though, I think I grew to love him. You'll see though. We haven't gotten there yet." Peggy toned down the seriousness for Sharon.

"So after that, Steve travelled around with his army of men, squashing HYDRA bases one by one. But it wasn't enough to stop HYDRA. They devised a plan to capture the head scientist, a man named Zola. His crew zip-lined like madmen across the Alps to land discreetly on their train. But the mission didn't go as planned. Cap's best friend Bucky was trying to shoot down one of the rivals near the side of the train that had been ripped open, and he got sucked out and plummeted to his death. Cap was never quite the same after that. Bucky was his pride and joy, his closest friend. They'd known each other their whole lives. After his death, Cap wanted to avenge him. I found Steve sulking in a bar. He was complaining about how the serum wouldn't allow him to get drunk. While we were there he promised to take me out dancing sometime after the war ended. He said he'd always been too shy to ask any girls back when he was 90 pounds and five feet tall. After that, Cap kicked his plan into high gear to end it all. He was going to take on Red Skull himself. I was in the car with him when we closed in on Red Skull's ship. Before Steve could leap onto the plane, I stopped him and gave him a kiss."

"You kissed the Captain!" Sharon bellowed.

"I knew I had to, it might've been the last time I saw him. As I told you, we were quite close. We might've even been an official couple if..." Peggy stopped herself.

"If what? What about Uncle Daniel?" Sharon asked.

"I'll get there soon." Peggy warned, "The Captain jumped into the plane. The Red SKull had this cube called a tesseract. Red Skull made the mistake of taking it from the console, and he was sucked into a portal. Completely disintegrated. Steve had completed the mission. But it wasn't happy news yet. The cube had burned through the ship and fallen into the ocean. Steve tried to man the plane but it was on a mission to the Eastern Seaboard. The only thing Steve knew he could do was crash it into the water below. But it would mean he would die with it. I spoke with him over the radio. He told me, that my dance would have to wait. The radio cut to static...And that was the last time I ever heard his voice speak to me again. The kiss really was our first and last. Steve was hailed a hero. He made it into every museum and history book as the World's favorite soldier. Sometimes when I see him all over the place, I don't even realize it was the Steve I knew and loved."

"And so he really died? They never found him?" Sharon asked in curiosity.

"That was the last of the real Captain America,"

"That's a sad story." Sharon concluded.

"But you know, your Uncle Daniel was in Steve's infantry. In fact, Steve saved him. That's why he had the prosthetic leg. He was injured in battle."

"There's a lot I didn't know," Sharon stated.

"You've got that right. I've got enough stories to last us through the rest of your stay." Peggy announced while clearing Sharon's plate for her.

"Aunt Peggy, if Captain America lived...Do you think you would have been girlfriend with him instead of Uncle Danny?"

"I don't know...I really cared about Steve. But we were both very stubborn and career driven people. I didn't settle down til much later in my life. I was too busy being Agent Carter." Peggy admitted. She often wondered about this herself.

"I gotta call Daddy!" Sharon remarked, racing for the phone. "I can't wait to tell him about my day!"

Peggy laughed and began washing the dishes in the sink. Behind her she could hear Sharon's raspy little voice bellow into the phone, "Daddy, Auntie Peggy told me everything about Captain America and I tried fish!"


	7. Chapter 7

Sharon was playing in her bedroom, sitting on the carpeted floor with her toys spread out around her, when Aunt Peggy tucked her head in and said, "knock, knock,"

Sharon looked up from her activities, still clad in her PJs as it was early in the morning.

"I've just gotten a call from a neighbor up the road. She wanted to invite me over for tea. How about we go for a while? She makes excellent blueberry scones. I know you love blueberries." Peggy gave the details.

Sharon shrugged her shoulders not really caring either way.

"Grab one of your books, we won't be too long though. Nina can tell you some stories from the war too. She lived in Germany during most of it."

Since it was a nice day, and Nina lived rather close, the two walked up the road to her house. Sharon's summer-tanned shoulders stood out from her light blue tank top. She was an active girl. Sometimes she would go out in the backyard and play for hours while Peggy sat up on the porch and watched. She was also pretty independent. Even though she hadn't had anyone to play with her own age she was still content. Maybe she'd introduce her to some of the Neighbor kids, Peggy thought. That way she won't become too much of an adult at the age of seven.

"Hello Nina!" Peggy shouted from the end of the woman's driveway to get her attention.

"Good to see you, Peg," The woman called back in a thick German accent.

She welcomed them in, automatically taking them into her Victorian styled kitchen for refreshments. The house was set-up similarly to Peggy's, Sharon noticed. But it was older looking.

"This is my great niece, Sharon. She's my nephew Harrison's daughter. She's staying up here with me for the summer." Sharon heard her aunt explain to the woman.

"Oh how nice, well you're welcome to come over for treats whenever you want!" The perky woman welcomed, placing the plate of scones in front of Sharon. She obliged, picking up one of the pastries in her little hand and politely thanking for the offer.

Peggy watched Sharon's face as she bit down into the blueberry scone leaving a trail of powder over her lips. She was obviously pleased by the smacking sound of her lips as she chewed the crunchy dessert.

Peggy and Nina sat down at the counter to have a catch-up chat as Sharon sat beside her aunt finishing her goodies. Afterwards she pulled out her book and began to read, not being too interested in the conversation between the two women. She did her best to tune it out, but suddenly she felt her shoulder being nudged.

"Isn't that right Sharon?" She caught.

"What?" Sharon asked, not having processed the beginning part.

"I was just saying that you loved to hear about all the old war stories," Peggy reiterated.

Sharon shook her head yes. She was very intrigued by it all. Especially the parts with Captain America and the scary red faced man. She was utterly astounded by her aunt's involvement in it all. She felt as though she was like a celebrity. Only better cause she knew how to shoot guns and tackle people.

"What an interested little girl. I've never known of any children that willing to listen to old stories about history," Nina admitted.

"Share Bear's one of a kind," Peggy squeezed Sharon from the side making her smile brightly.

"Well I'll tell you, I certainly wasn't any Peggy Carter during the war, but I witnessed just about as much of it as she did. I lived in Germany as a girl. I was a bit younger than your aunt. My father was saved from German soldiers by Captain America."

"You knew him too?" She asked.

"Not quite. I saw him many times. But only when he was doing his good deeds. My father had been involved in an anti-war movement. The soldiers came to break it up, killing dozens. Until Captain swooped in with his infantry and freed the rally. It was because of him that my father finally realized how dangerous it was in Germany. And he brought us to live in America." Nina told her story.

"He was a very good man," Sharon concluded.

"He was an exceptional man," peggy reaffirmed, "I never knew a man with such a heart."

"Not even Uncle Daniel or Daddy?" Sharon asked with a high voice.

"Okay, them too," Peggy assured.

"Aunt Peggy, if you never got a dance with Cap, did you at least get one with Uncle Daniel?" Sharon wondered.

"Oh, of course. We had loads of dances. Probably the best one at our wedding," Peggy assured. "And some day, you'll get to dance at your wedding too,"

"Eh," Sharon muttered unenthusiastically.

"Don't tell me you've never imagined what yours might be like," Nina cut in.

"Ick!" Sharon screeched, "I'm too busy thinking about kicking people's butts when I'm older! When I can't get in trouble with my instructor. I'm gonna be just like Aunt Peggy,"

"Is that so?" Peggy said with surprise.

"Well Aunt Peggy got married you know," Nina reminded.

"Yeah, but not til she was a big grown up! I've still got way too long before I have to think about that," Sharon said with an air of disgust.

"What'd I say? One of a kind," Peggy reiterated.

"Who's butts are you going to be kicking then, Missy?" Nina asked.

"The bad guys, duh," Sharon replied.

"You know kicking bad guys is pretty dangerous. And you're going to need a lot of training," Nina continued.

"I take Tae Kwon Do. By the time I'm an adult, I'll be a ninja!" She assured. Both women laughed heartily.

"Well she sure has some spunk,"

"More than you know," Peggy assured.

"You trying to say I can't be an agent, like you were?" Sharon asked sadly.

"You want to be an agent?" Peggy asked with surprise.

"I want to do what you did! I want to stop the bad people from hurting the good people." Sharon explained. "By using my fighting skills!" She didn't forget to tack on while putting up fists.

"It takes a lot of work, but maybe some day you can be one," Peggy said, "But its not quite like how it used to be. And there's a lot more work nowadays to get there."

"I can do it," Sharon gloated.

"I don't doubt that." Peggy laughed. "You're a very passionate little sprite." _Too passionate maybe. Sometimes that can be your downfall. Peggy always thought it might've been one of hers. She gave away too much of her life for the cause. She had no doubt Sharon would do the same if given the chance._

 _..._

Later that night, the two sat down to the TV. Peggy was shocked, however, when promptly at 8 Sharon didn't reach for the phone. Instead she had a very thick expression of deep thought over her pouty little face. She was mindlessly stroking Daisy's head while staring up at the screen, but Peggy could tell she wasn't watching.

"Aunt Peggy, What exactly do I have to do to become an agent?" She asked suddenly.

"Well nowadays, there's a program. It's called SHIELD. I helped found it. They're intelligence agents, similar to how I was back in the day but just for modern issues. It's a hard program. It takes up a lot of your life. You have to strain ties to your loved ones. You have to be cautious all the time and secretive. Sometimes you don't even know the real names of your co-workers. To get in there's an academy. It's very competitive and only excepts the best, top-notch, dedicated students." Peggy gave her the info.

"SHIELD..." Sharon repeated, "Kinda like how Cap had a shield?"

"Well SHIELD is an acronym. Stands for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." Peggy explained. "Me, and one of my good friends Howard Stark helped create it."

"You made it? wow..." Sharon said in astonishment. "So that means, you could get me in then. Since I'm your great niece!"

"Well, it doesn't work that way exactly. And besides, I'm retired now. It's run by a different man named Nick Fury. But also, if you really wanna be in it, you have to earn it. Not just get in cos of nepotism?" Peggy enforced.

"What's that?"

"That's when people give power to their friends and family, even if those people didn't have the qualifications to deserve it,"

"Well, I'll make sure I deserve it. I'm gonna work as hard as I can. And then everyone will want me cos of how good I am, not just cos of nepism,"

"Nepotism," Peggy Corrected.

"Will you teach me everything so I can pass the tests?" Sharon begged.

"I can try. But Aunt Peggy is pretty old now. And a little forgetful." She explained, "You're already learning martial arts. That's an excellent start."

"My mommy wanted me to be a ballerina. She signed me up for the lessons. I stuck it through for a year, but I didn't like it. I didn't wanna wear those silly skirts. And they always made us wear make-up for recitals."

"You don't talk about your mother much to me..." Peggy switched the subject. Peggy looked at her intently as Sharon began to shy away. Peggy thought she might cry.

"...Makes me sad," Was all she could mutter out.

"I know it must. But its good to talk about sometimes. To get it off your chest. I know I'm not your father, but you can talk to me about whatever you need." Peggy assured with warmness.

"Aunt Peggy, when I get into SHIELD, promise you'll be there to give your Share Bear a big hug. Since I won't be able to hug my mom," Sharon's eyes were wet with tears.

"I promise, little one." She promised while pulling Sharon into a comforting hug.

While sobbing into Peggy's chest, she could hear the little girl utter, "I love you, Aunt Peggy."

Peggy was taken aback a moment. She felt touched. It choked her up a bit. "I love you too, Sharon."

...

(Sidebar to the viewers, please let me know in reviews if theres any kind of content youd like me to incorporate into the story! Im always open to ideas and would love some help here and there. Thanks to everyone whose tuned into the fic.)


	8. Chapter 8

Within the next few weeks, Peggy had introduced Sharon to the two neighbor kids her age, Ginger and Emmet. Afterwards, the knocks at Peggy's door were more frequent. Emmet would show up with his ball looking for Sharon to go to the park with him and his older brother. Or Ginger would come over and ask Sharon to go play in her sand box or play on the swing set. She even had a pool, so Sharon begged Aunt Peggy to take her to get a bathing suit from her house one evening to which she complied. She was happy to see Sharon interacting with other kids her age. She had a good balance with the two. Emmet was there to rough house and run around and exhaust all of her energy, and Ginger, a rather girly girl, was there for playing house and dolls and other things that Sharon wasn't as much exposed to.

One Sunday morning, a day Harrison was set to come up for his weekly visit, Sharon was in the backyward with Ginger, sitting on a big blanket with their dolls (and Daisy comfortably lounging beside them). Harrison crept in and spotted Peggy first.

"Aunt Peg, I'm glad I caught you first." He called out.

"What is it?" She asked, palming her warm mug of tea between her frail hands.

"I've got some news. I've been called on a trip for my job. It's a business meeting. I have to go out to Toronto for a major project. My boss said he's been impressed very much by my work in the past weeks since I've brought Sharon here. I've been able to pick up the slack. He's entrusting me with this one and says depending on my performance I could get promoted. But I have to be gone for nearly three weeks. And I don't know how Sharon's gonna take that," He informed her. "Where is she?"

"She's out in the yard with her little friend Ginger." Peggy answered, "This sounds important though. I'm sure she'll understand. She's a good girl."

"I know, but I don't want to take her will for granted by pushing the limits." Harrison explained. "I'm gonna let her know I'm here."

Harrison walked over to the window door and peered out. He saw Sharon sitting with her friend playing happily. He tapped the glass to get her attention. She looked over with squinted eyes. It took her a minute to realize it was him, but then her face lit up and she ran over to the door. Harrison walked out and swept her off the ground into a big hug.

"I missed you, Champ."

"Me too, Daddy." She grabbed the bill of his baseball cap to look at his face better.

"Well, I've gotta talk to you about something. Maybe you should tell your friend you'll play with her later," Harrison told her.

In a bit, Sharon, Harrison and Peggy all sat at the back porch table. Harrison began to tell Sharon about his business trip.

"You're going to Canada?" She repeated.

"Oui," He answered.

To Peggy's surprise, Sharon answered back with a sentence in French. She recognized it because she too was fluent in the language. It was taught in schools and a good skill to have under your belt for the agency. Sharon had said "How long will you be gone?" to which Harrison responded back in French, "three weeks,"

"I didn't know you spoke French," Peggy cut in.

"Amanda was French-Canadian. From Quebec. She wanted Sharon to learn, but ended up teaching us both. We're a little rusty though, maybe we should keep learning," He nudged Sharon.

"You know I speak it to. Maybe we can talk to each other, keep our skills fresh," Peggy suggested to Sharon. "Better yet, knowing different languages is a big A+ for getting into SHIELD."

Sharon's eyebrows raised as if she was pleasantly surprised.

"SHIELD?" Harrison asked with confusion, "What about SHIELD?"

"Sharon's going to be SHIELD's next greatest agent, didn't you know?"

"No I didn't. When did this come about?" He looked down at his daughter.

"I wanna be cool like Auntie Peggy," Sharon answered.

"Hm, thats a big change from being a dog trainer," Harrison mocked.

"Maybe, I do that on the side," Sharon suggested.

Harrison chuckled at his daughter's massive amount of ambition.

"I'm sure you can train some dogs at SHIELD," Harrison joked.

"You can still call me from Canada, right?" She switched back.

"Of course. Every night." He assured.

"And send me letters with pictures?"

"I will."

"Then, I think I'll be fine," She gave an answer.

"I'll keep us real busy. Time will fly by. He'll be back before you even know it," Peggy cut in.

...

Harrison left the next day. He had to fly out on Wednesday. On Tuesday night, Sharon talked to him for an even longer time than usual since she knew she wouldn't get to talk to him for a while after that. She was fidgety, perhaps nervous. She'd never been apart from him that long. But she was taking it in strides, trying to stay positive.

"I'll bring Snowflake a friend, how about that?" Harrison told her, promising to bring a toy back from his voyage.

By the time Sharon finally hung up it was nearly ten o'clock and Peggy could tell the little sprite was exhausted. She put her to bed, and in the morning Sharon's spirits seemed rather low. Peggy did everything she could to keep her mind off it. They baked cookies and then Peggy sent Sharon over to Ginger's with a batch of them. She came back wrapped in her beach towel sopping wet from a long swim. That night Peggy took her to the cinema to see a kids' movie. She was content through the film munching on popcorn. She made sure it went past 8 o'clock because she knew she wouldn't be able to call Harrison that night. Once they got home, Peggy put her to bed and then went back downstairs to read a book on the couch next to Daisy to unwind. She had always been more of a night owl anyways. The job usually called for that. And it had carried over into her own life.

She sat with just a lamp on to illuminate the TV room. Enveloped in her novel, she was alarmed when her concentration was broken.

"Aunt Peggy?" She heard a mopey voice from behind her.

Quickly Peggy turned around to see what was wrong. She hadn't even heard Sharon come down the stairs. She was such a nimble child.

"I had a bad dream," Sharon informed.

"Come site here, child," Peggy said, patting the white couch cushion next to her.

Sharon quickly ran over, her bare feet tapping on the hardwood floor. She hopped up on the couch and snuggled into her aunt's side.

"What was your dream?" She pried.

"...I was trying to get into SHIELD to stop the bad guys, but they wouldn't let me in 'cos I wasn't good enough. And mommy was disappointed in me." Sharon cried. "She wouldn't even give me a hug. Her and Daddy turned around and walked away without me. And you weren't there like you promised."

"It was just a dream. And I'll be there no matter what. And even if you don't make it in, your mom and dad will always be proud of you," Peggy squeezed her closer.

Sharon had Peggy's other arm wrapped around her, nervously toying at the material of her sweater.

"Besides, SHIELD just wouldn't let you in in the dream cos you're still too little," Peggy assured. And suddenly something came to her.

"I'm a doofus!" Peggy shouted. "Wait here. I have something to cheer you up."

Peggy got up from the couch, nearly having to pry herself away from the frightened child. She disappeared upstairs for a moment and then came back down with something in her hand. She sat back next to Sharon and held a small rectangular piece of paper out in front of her.

"What is it?" Sharon asked before looking at it.

"Here," She let Sharon hold it.

Sharon stared at it for a moment. It was a picture of a man. A very small man.

"You remember how I said Captain America was a very small and frail man before he got the serum?" Peggy reminded.

"This is him?" Sharon exclaimed with surprise.

"That's Steve. During the training before he was picked for Project: Rebirth." Peggy assured, "He was just a normal guy. But he got picked, not because of his size, but because of his dedication, his intelligence, his kindness and selflessness. Those are all things I know you have more than enough of. Steve wanted to stop the bad guys too. He wanted to serve the country he loved. And people told him he wasn't capable of it. Said he was too weak, too sick. But he wouldn't accept it. He kept trying and trying until he finally got in. And once he was in the military the same thing happened. People said he wouldn't get picked for the Project. That he was too small, too weak, too unskilled. But he proved himself time and time again."

Sharon held the picture very gently while observing it. She could tell it was an old picture. It was black and white and on a little sheet of paper like mom's old polaroid.

"So even if I'm not big enough, I can get in as long as I have dedication like Captain America?" Sharon tried to make sense of the analogy.

"I think you'd only need about half of his dedication to get in. But lucky for you, you've already got even more than that." Peggy informed, "And if you don't get in, I think I might have to kick some people's rears for you."

Sharon giggled at the thought of old Aunt Peggy kicking anyones butt.

"You feel better now?"

Sharon nodded her head, still palming the photograph in front of her.

"Aunt Peggy, you kept this all these years?"

"I did. Steve meant alot to me. Even though I only had the pleasure of knowing him a short while. He stayed in my heart for my entire life. He was a brilliant man. A real hero. The hero everyone deserved. He was my hero too. I kept that photo of him to remember the real Steve. Not just Captain America. I don't think anyone else in the infantry knew him quite like I did. Except Bucky of course, but he died before Cap." Peggy poured her heart out.

"That's why they never made another Captain America. No one could be better than him." Sharon decided on her own.

"I think you're right about that. It was out of respect for our fallen hero. No one could replace him."

"I wish I knew him. I wish he could be my hero too." Sharon moped handing the paper back to Peggy. "I could fight beside him with my own shield! Or maybe they could make me the next Captain America. Give me the serum."

"No, no serum. They won't allow it anymore. Project: Rebirth was shut down immediately after Steve. Human experimentation is very frowned upon after what happened with the war...But even though you didn't get to meet him, he can still be your hero. Many heroes are people who've already died. Abraham Lincoln, Joan of Arc, Susan B. Anthony..." Peggy explained while looking at the photograph for a minute herself.

Suddenly another thought came to mind. The museum. It was full of all the old war stuff, Sharon would die to see it. And in a way, it could be like she was meeting Cap herself. She would surprise her with it in the morning.

"My mom?" Sharon suddenly asked, whipping Peggy away from her thought. For a minute it took her a moment to realize what Sharon was asking. If her mom counted as a deceased hero. She could read the pained expression in the little girl's face.

Peggy took a moment. She grabbed both of Sharon's small hands between hers and looked her in the eyes, "Yes of course. Your mother is your number one hero, forever. Even if she's not here anymore, she'll always be in here," Peggy placed a finger over Sharon's chest where her heart was.

"And she's proud of me?" Sharon needed to be sure.

"She's so proud of you, you don't even know!" Peggy exclaimed. "She wishes so much that she could be here to tell you herself. Even in your weakest moments, she'll still have reasons to be proud of you. For continuing on, for staying strong through it, for not giving up. She'll always give you little signs of that. You just have to look very closely for them."

"What kind of signs!?" Sharon demanded.

"Feeling their presence. Hearing their voice. Smelling their fragrance. Seeing something that reminds you of them." Peggy began to list some. "For example, after the Cap died, when I got home I swear I heard classical music playing. Because he promised he'd take me dancing. But there wasn't any stereo playing anywhere. It was just in my head. And when Uncle Daniel died, I saw a man walking with a cane in the field. I almost ran after him because I thought it was my Danny."

Sharon looked astounded, as if she was trying to recall any possible time that she'd been touched by her mother's presence. She got very quiet in her thought, so Peggy gave one final thought.

"The people we love never truly leave us. Because by the time they leave, they've left such a big impression on us. Like for you, any time you speak French, or hug your bear, or water your Rose of Sharon, or eat the World's Best burger, you'll be reminded of your mother." Peggy announced, "Do you see how it works?"

"Aunt Peggy...Even though you're not dead yet, do you think you could be my hero?" Sharon suddenly blurted out. Peggy laughed tragically. She couldn't help herself.

"Yes, sweetheart. I can be your hero. But only if you can be mine." She pinched her cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Peggy booked two train tickets to Washington, D.C. She told Sharon about the museum filled with all of Captain America's stuff. The sprite nearly jumped to the ceiling with excitement. Peggy told her that they'd leave the next day in the morning. That the train ride was about two and half hours, but they'd be very close to her daughter Peggy who lived 30 mins away in Alexandria, Virginia. They packed their suitcases to stay a day or two at Susan's. Sharon was more excited than ever before. Not only to see the exhibit, but also her cousins. She had packed her suitcase and backpack in the matter of minutes. That night she called Harrison to tell him all about it. Then in the morning Peggy and Sharon walked over to Nina's to drop off Daisy. Nina drove them to the train station and wished them a happy trip, handing Sharon a bag of Lemon bars for the drive.

Sharon was very antsy on the train ride, but she tried to be calm as to not be a nuisance. She read her books, colored, played cards with Peggy and even ended up dozing off for the last half of the ride just to be awakened when they arrived.

"We're getting off now," Peggy had informed the drosy child. She nearly jumped when she heard.

Sharon clutched Peggy's had fiercely as they walked through the train station. Susan was standing afar with her three children.

"Gramma!" They called out seeing her in the distance.

Peggy hugged each of them excited to finally see them again.

"My you've all grown," She noticed.

Sharon and the kids caught up while Peggy hugged her daughter.

"How are you, Dear?" She asked.

"Good, Ma. How's the house guest been?" Susan asked about Sharon.

"We've been having a grand time."

"Thats good. I'm glad you have some company now that dads gone." She admitted.

"So whats our plan for the day?" Peggy asked.

"Well, the kids have been to that museum so many times. They didn't seem all that enthused to go again. I figured we'd grab lunch together, I'll drop you and Sharon off and then take the kids where they wanna go and we can meet back up when you're ready and drive home."

At lunch, the kids sat together in a little circle giggling constantly and playing with their toys while Peggy and her daughter had their own time to get caught up with each other. Then by midday Sharon and Aunt Peggy were at the Smithsonian Air & Space museum. She gave the grandkids a round of kisses and said they'd see each other again by the evening. And on that note, Sharon and Peggy were back alone together. And Sharon's excitement to see the exhibit was through the roof.

Upon walking into the building, you could see the sign for the exhibit plastered on a column right next to the escalator. It was a rather empty day so they got in fairly quick. At the very beginning entrance, a large image of Captain in uniform giving a solute was painted on the wall with a waving American flag backdrop.

"A hero to the world, the story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery, and sacrifice," A narrating voice could be heard.

Sharon gasped upon walking in. Her hand felt warm and slippery in Peggy's. The room was large with many different portions to voyage through. Front and center was a large display of the Howling Commandos uniforms with their pictures behind them. Sharon gravitated there first.

"Is that really Cap's uniform? Like one he actually wore?" She asked Peggy.

"Its the real one, indeed. All of them are. They belonged to Cap's crew, the Howling Commandos. See that one on the right? That's Bucky Barnes, Cap's dear friend who died for the cause as well."

"Wow." Her breath was belabored with amazement.

Next they looked at a display that showed Steve's pre and post serum measurements.

"How can a serum make your grow taller?" Sharon asked out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure," Peggy admitted.

"Aunt Peggy! That's the picture that you showed me," Sharon noticed the same picture of Steve from the training days.

"You're right. It was from his file. I kept a copy for myself though." Peggy explained, "Stand there next to the TV screen and see how big you are compared to Cap. I'll take your picture and you can send it to your dad" She told her, pointing to the large computer screen that flashed between pre and post Steve.

Peggy pulled out her camera and snapped a pic. Next they looked at Cap's motorbike.

"He drove a motorcycle?" Sharon asked with surprise.

"I thought it out of character too."

Everywhere was giant screens projecting old footage of Cap from his various excursions. Sharon seemed amazed to actually see him in action. One in particular showed Cap and Bucky smiling and laughing together.

"They look happy there," Sharon noted. "Was this the last time they were videoed together?"

"I'm sure it was." Peggy admitted.

"...Sad," Was all Sharon replied with.

In one of the backrooms, there was an informative video reel projected on the wall. Peggy brought Sharon in. She sat on the wooden bench intently viewing every moment of the video. Suddenly a clip of Peggy herself popped up. Sharon looked astounded with the revelation and then quickly turned to Peggy.

"Aunt Peggy, its you!" She pointed out. "You didn't tell me you were in a museum!"

"The man who'd become my husband as it turns out. Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life," The projection of Peggy spoke.

"Uncle Daniel." Sharon stated. "So...Like you said mommy will give me signs but I have to look for them. Steve gave you the sign of Uncle Daniel, cos he wanted you to be happy after he was gone."

"That's exactly right," Peggy praised her.

They visited several more of the exhibits, taking dozens more pictures to show Harrison. Sharon absorbed as much of the information as she possibly could. She had a thirst for knowledge, that girl. Within a few hours they'd been through the entire exhibit, and even made a stop to the gift shop. Sharon picked out a postcard to mail her dad and Peggy let her buy a small Captain America trinket as well. It was a plastic mold of him holding his shield up high.

"So how do you feel now? Still wanna join SHIELD?" Peggy reassessed.

"More than ever!" The little one exclaimed. "Thank you Aunt Peggy. It's kinda like I got to meet Captain America myself. And I even have a picture with him!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart. But you're old Aunt Peggy is beat. Ready to head out now?" Peggy asked. Her feet were sore from so much walking.

"We're going to Aunt Susan's?"

"She'll be here any minute to pick us up. And we can stay there awhile. I'm sure you'd like to play with your cousins." Peggy answered.

"Dominic said he'd show me his comicbook collection." Sharon said with excitement, referencing Susan's middle child who was one year older than her. "Will I be able to call Daddy? I wanna tell him everything."

"Absolutely. As soon as we get there." Peggy patted her back. "And we can mail that postage in the morning."

"I think it might make Daddy jealous!" Sharon proclaimed hugging her Aunt Peggy as a way of displaying her intense gratitude.


	10. Chapter 10

The half hour drive back to Susan's house was one filled with the children's laughter as they played games in the backseat. Much to everyone's surprise, when a Led Zeppelin song came on the classic rock station, Sharon began humming the lyrics.

"A rock star?" Peggy laughed.

"Me and Daddy listen!" She defended herself. Even Susan's sons didn't yet know the song.

They arrived at the house right around five in the evening. Susan's husband was mowing the lawn in the backyard, he already had the grill going for a barbeque. Sharon and the others ran in to explore the house. Sharon had never been to her cousins' before so she was excited to take it all in.

After eating dinner outside on the back porch, the kids got suited up to go swimming. Even their old golden retriever, Sadie, jumped in with them.

"These are my favorite kinda dog," Sharon marveled petting the wet golden on the wooden porch as pool water dripped from them making a puddle around their feet.

After the sun went down the kids ran around catching lightning bugs by the bon fire while the adults reminisced together. Once it began to get to late they brought them back for bath time to wash off their full day's grime.

It took a while to get everyone bed ready and in PJs. But as if on cue, they all complained that they weren't tired. Not ready to go to bed just yet. Peggy noticed that Sharon hadn't even mentioned calling her dad that night. She was too preoccupied.

The kids had built a fort in their basement playroom where they all planned to sleep for the night. Sharon was sitting with the youngest, Dominic, with a flashlight as they flipped through his comics as promised. Kate, the oldest daughter and Danny the middle child were still building up the fort walls while the two younglings slacked off.

"Are you still up?" Peggy barged in to ask the whispering kiddos up past their bedtime.

"Don't tell on us Gramma," Dominic whimpered. Sadie barked and whined for a minute until Peggy patted her head, then she went back into the fort with the kids and laid down.

"I won't. Grandmas are supposed to spoil their grand kids." She mentioned, "But its late. How about I tell you a story? Then you'll sleep?"

"Yes!" Sharon was the first to eagerly agree.

"Okay, this is a good one. But hold onto each other, cos its not a pretty one." Peggy opened up. "After the war, when I moved to New York to continue working as an agent, I was the only girl in the field. And while that was lame, it was also a bit of an advantage for me. I was able to do a lot of work on the side without anyone detecting a thing. They just thought I was the in over my head woman. I was good friends with Howard Stark. You all know him, he's the big inventor guy who died a few years back."

"How did he die?" Sharon cut in, recognizing his name from a different story.

"Him and his wife Maria...Were in a car accident." Peggy told them.

"Were you sad?" She continued.

"I was greatly. Howard was a dear old friend. As was Maria." Peggy answered. "But back to the story. He came to me asking for help. A man was trying to sell a weapon he designed. I went after him, wearing a blond wig and a gold dress as a disguise. I had this little lipstick device that sprayed a gas to make him go to sleep and I broke into his safe to get the orb. I had to take it home and chemically neutralize it so it couldn't be used for evil. But what I didn't realize was a man had followed me. He mistook my roommate who was blonde for me...And he killed her. I had to fight him off and he got away."

"She got killed?" Kate said in shock.

"Unfortunately..." Peggy admitted. "Howard's butler Jarvis and I set out to finish this mission though. At a bad man's old remote home, we found this milk truck full of a dangerous chemical of Howard's invention. We trapped two guys and started driving the truck, but suddenly a man jumped out at us onto the car. He climbed onto the roof, so I followed him. I tried to get the gun away frm him as the truck drove faster. As I pointed it down, he fired hitting the driver. The orb with the chemical got knocked loose because of this. And as I was fighting this guy off I see a sign that points out a sharp turn ahead. I shout to Jarvis to grab the passenger and jump out. And then I took a knife and staked it through the guy on the roof's hand, trapping him to the truck before I jumped to freedom. The truck crashed into the water with the explosives creating a blinding light that seemed to suck up trees into its epicenter like a black hole."

The children wowed at the conclusion of the story.

"...But now its time for bed!" She exclaimed. They whined and moaned audibly to display their displeasure. But Peggy was persistent. She tucked each of them under their covers and kissed their little foreheads.

"See I told you we'd have fun," She said to Sharon before pinching her cheek.

"Thanks, Aunt Peg." She squeezed her bear while snuggling into her sleeping bag next to Dominic. She was closest with him.

"I'll see all of you sprites in the morning. I'll need some helping hands to tackle breakfast!" She announced before flicking off the main light, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," They harmoniously repeated back.

...

In the morning, Peggy made breakfast as promised with all of her little helpers pitching in. It wasn't all too surprising that the process was a sloppy mess.

As soon as she'd gobbled down her meal, Sharon raced to the phone finally feeling antsy to call her dad and tell him all of her amazing news.

"I'll send you the pictures Daddy," She promised. "Did you take any for me?"

He assured he had.

"We're staying here 'til tomorrow night. Then Auntie Susan is driving us to the train station." She informed.

And that day and a half passed by quicker than lightning. The big party had squeezed in as many activities as possible. Put-put, games and a movie night, a trip to the petting zoo and of course more swimming. The kids hadn't been that busy in a long time. When the time came to leave, Sharon was sad to say goodbye to her cousins. They begged to drive out with them to the train station, but Susan said no because it would be a cause of too many more distractions. Sharon hugged them all and Dominic even gave her a comic to keep.

"We'll see you again before the summer ends!" Kate assured. "We always go to Grandma's in August before school gets back."

But Sharon was still sad. The car ride back was a quiet one. Susan and Peggy made small talk and tried to include Sharon every now and then when they could. She gave short and thoughtless answers though. She wasn't in much of a sociable mood. She started to miss her dad again.

Then came the train ride back. She sat across from Peggy, sipping from a can of sprite while looking out the window.

"Don't be so down, Sharon." Peggy said.

She wished she wouldn't be. She was always good at putting on a bright face so that she wouldn't burden people, but this time she couldn't. She kept remembering that this time when she went back to Aunt Peggy's, she'd still have two full weeks before she could see her dad. It hit her hard.

"Aunt Peggy, did you feel guilty about your friend getting killed instead of you?" She suddenly remembered.

"Immensely. I felt so terrible, that when another friend offered me a place to stay, I turned her down because I was so afraid I'd get her hurt." Peggy answered.

"If I take the job at SHIELD, will I have to see my friends getting killed too?" She asked.

"It's possible. The job comes with a high risk." She said truthfully.

"I don't want my friends to get hurt. Or my family. I'll be too sad to see it." She whined.

"It's not a done deal that they will. Some agents never have a single loved one killed in their entire time in the field, others just have the unfortunate downside of the job happen to them." Peggy leveled. "You have to be strong enough to handle it and continue on."

"What if I can't be? Will I have to not be an agent?"

"It all depends. Being strong is what helps you stay in such a hard position. It helps you persevere. If you aren't strong, you might give up yourself. Do you think you'd give up?" Peggy tried to explain.

"Nah," Sharon responded coolly.

"Then thats what matters. You're the determining factor. What you're willing to do."

Suddenly Sharon looked very thought provoked.

"When you stabbed that man in the hand, and the truck went into the river...He died...So that means, you killed him." She recalled.

"You're a perceptive girl." Peggy sipped her coffee while carrying on the conversation, "Yes...He died in that explosion, so I was responsible for killing him. You understand that sometimes, that's a part of the job? Not all bad guys can be apprehended without extreme measures. And sometimes it has to come between life or death. If you let them escape, they'll hurt more and more people. Maybe its not fair for us to make that call, but when its a matter of sparing one life to save many others you can see where the line of morality would get skewed."

Sharon nodded in agreement. "You did the right thing."

"It doesn't bother you at all?" Peggy asked with surprise.

"He would've killed you, so I'm glad you didn't let him. That's all that matters to me." Sharon admitted.

"it doesn't change how you think of me? Knowing I have been responsible for some people's deaths?"

"Did you want to kill them?"

"Not particularly."

"then you were just doing what needed to be done. What was right for the situation." Sharon tried to understand the logic.

"That is what I truly believe." Peggy answered.

"Then its okay." Sharon gave her answer.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days back at Peggy's were quiet. Her and Sharon were pretty exhausted from their epic adventure. It took a while to recuperate. And luckily they caught it on a patch of rainy, hazy days. The two stayed indoors for most of the time, except on short trip to the grocery store to stock up. And a few times energetic Sharon put on her rain gear and played around outside with Daisy. Afterwards, the two of them needed a bath.

One of Harrison's postcards came in the mail. Sharon was scrambling to open it from how excited she was. It was a picture of Harrison with one of his colleagues, whom apparently Sharon was close with cos she screamed "Big Rich!" When she saw him. They were in front of a restaurant that had a giant burger painted across the front window.

Sharon was so happy that she taped the picture up on the wall of her bedroom.

For those days, the pair spoke almost entirely in French back and forth. Peggy promised they'd practice. The girl was quite good for her age. She had a very fluent tongue. It was good that they started her young, she could perfect the accent better.

For a while when the rain was really coming down and the entire world seemed pitch black despite it only being seven o'clock in the evening, Peggy and Sharon sat down at the coffee table in the TV room with a jigsaw puzzle spread out across the tabletop. Sharon sat on the carpeted ground with Daisy while configuring the pieces, and Peggy sat on the couch for better back support. They were both quiet, just listening to the sound of the news channel in the background. The only light illuminating the open room was a small table lamp and the TV screen itself as well as some back light filtered in from the kitchen. It was peaceful. Both felt at ease. They didn't even have the necessity to talk to each other in that moment, it was just a moment of utter calm that sometimes seemed so rare.

"This evening at the gala of which inherited billionaire Tony Stark was in attendance went awry when a series of gunshots went off during his brief speech." The reporter suddenly caught Peggy's attention.

Tony Stark, the son of her passed friends Howard and Maria.

"Turn it up Sharon," Peggy pointed to the clicker next to her on the table.

"Its still unknown who the shooter was or even what the motive behind the crime could be." The voice continued.

"My God. The poor chap." Peggy muttered to herself.

"Auntie Peg...Stark? Your friend was a Stark. The car crash guy." Sharon remembered.

"That's right. That's Howard's son."

"You didn't say he had a kid..." Sharon pointed out.

"Well Tony's a grown up now. In his twenties." Peggy elaborated.

"Someone tried to shoot him? Why?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know." Peggy admitted. But if she had to guess, it had more to do with Howard than with Tony. Though Tony was getting involved into some major technology in the wake of his parents' death. For years he'd been developing his own brand of Stark.

Suddenly Peggy thought of Jarvis. He was still in Stark Mansion from the last time she'd spoken to him. He stayed there with Tony to keep him company and help him out since his own wife had passed. She wondered if she might call him and see what he knows about this whole mess.

"Sharon, stay in here, I need to make a phone call." Peggy alerted the child before stepping into another room. It had been so long since she'd called that she needed to fetch her phone book. Sure enough she found the number for Stark Mansion's landline. She dialed and listened as it rang three times.

"Hello..." A labored voice answered.

"Jarvis? It's me...Peggy," She greeted.

"Peggy! Heavens, its been so long. Old friend, how are you?" He cheered up.

"I'm fine, its you and Tony I'm worried about. Is he there? Are you both alright? Did you speak with the police? Any suspects?"

"Woah, slow down Peggy." Jarvis chuckled.

"Sorry..." Was all she could offer.

"Tony is still speaking with them at a safe spot in the station. I'm here waiting for his return. Authorities plan to have detail on the premise to have the place completely secured. At this point, they aren't at liberty to discuss the case...But they think it was a random act of violence against the company. Or else the shooter would've made the kill." Jarvis informed.

"I was worried," Peggy hesitated, "That it was some unfinished business to do with Howard."

"I feared that too." Jarvis admitted in a whisper.

"I think I'm overdue a visit. What do you say when the police give the okay, I drive up to get a chat in?" Peggy offered.

"That sounds lovely. I don't know how Tony feels about house guests, but I will call back and let you know. I think the man could use the company of a woman who wasn't here just to shag."

"Dear Lord..." Peggy said under her breath.

"I can get back to you within the next few days. And Peggy, it is truly incredible to hear your voice. It's been too long."

"It had. It's good to hear from you too friend. This feels like such an odd coincidence of timing. I was just reminiscing of our stories the past few days."

"What brought that about?"

"I have a house guest of myself. My great niece. She's been staying with me for a while. She loves to hear all the stories. She's a spit fire. You don't think it'd be a problem that she came along if we do visit?" Peggy responded.

"It shouldn't be. Tony isn't a huge fan of kids but he's polite when I ask nicely. A spit fire aye? Not like your kids or grandkids then." Jarvis smirked.

"Not quite. Though I can say I'm rather thankful to have had kids with completely ordinary aspirations. This one wants to be a SHIELD agent already. She's seven." Peggy retorted emphatically.

"Well then she's a true Carter." Jarvis complimented.

"A bit too much if you ask me," Peggy answered with an air of disdain in her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Peggy and Sharon walked hand in hand up the front steps of the Stark mansion after a brisk drive. It had been a few days later, Jarvis had gotten back as promised. He said the cops were cleared out and Tony was back to normal and didn't mind a guest popping in.

"This house is big." Sharon pointed out.

"Well, the Starks have a lot of money."

"What would you do with all this space? She wondered.

"You'll see when we get inside."

Peggy knocked on the door using the brass door knocker. Almost immediately it was whipped open. Jarvis stood in the doorway staring back at her with a smile.

"Peggy!" He exclaimed holding his arms out for a hug.

Peggy graced him.

"And this is the niece then," He waved at Sharon who shied away holding onto Peggy's leg.

"Sharon, this is my friend Jarvis," Peggy introduced them.

"Why don't you come in, it's a bit blustery out there today," Jarvis pointed out looking outside at the dark, cloudy sky.

The inside was as every bit elegant as the outside. It had an antique look with high ceilings, very old upholstered furniture, brilliant gold trim, marble busts and other things that let you knew the place was renovated by wealthy people. Sharon stared directly up. The building was so tall to her.

"Tony's just busy working it the basement. He can come off as a bit of a jerk, but I think he's really excited to see you again Peg." Jarvis smiled, the ends of his mustache curling upwards. "I'll go fetch him."

Jarvis exited for a moment leaving Sharon and Peggy alone in the big, vacant house.

"Aunt Peg, its so hollow I can hear myself echo." Sharon noticed, repeating "echo" to hear her voice bounce around the rooms.

"It was a bit more preoccupied back when Tony's parents were alive."

"It's too big for just two people. You could fit an elephant in here!" Sharon screeched.

"I'd been to a few parties here in my day, and I can say that estimate is an understatement. I've never seen so many people in one rom before." Peggy whispered noticing Jarvis and Tony in the distance.

"Aunt Peggy!" Tony yelled with his arms up victoriously and a confident grin on his face.

"Tony, you seem to be doing well for someone who was just shot at." Peggy mocked going in for a hug.

"Well, it's my motto to not let that kind of stuff bother me. Anyways, it took my near death experience to get you to come visit me."

"Hey, it's a two way street pal," Peggy jabbed playfully.

Sharon had shied away again, nervous at the introduction of yet another new face.

"My niece, Sharon," Peggy introduced again.

"Hey there kiddo," Tony came up close and knelt down in front of her. "Taking care of old Peg are ya?"

Sharon nodded with a quivering lip, "Yes, Mr. Stark."

"Just call me Tony," He held a hand out for her to shake. "It's good to meet you Sharon."

"Tony you're an oily mess. What have you been working on?" Peggy noticed his disheveled appearance. He was covered in grease spots over his white work shirt and khaki pants.

"Hm, why don't we take a look?" Tony motioned towards the elevator.

The group walked toward it. Suddenly Tony gave a voice command, and the elevator carried out the action.

"Voice controlled tech?" Peggy pointed out.

"Eh, just something I've been toying with." Tony gloated.

The elevator opened up in the ground floor. The room encompassed nearly the entire surface of the building. In short, it was a really big open room. It looked like one of those parking lot structures. In fact, there were several cars parked in it. Sharon was immediately intrigued. Peggy remembered this place from her work days. Howard had all of his most controversial inventions stored down here. Many of them in a high tech safe.

"You kept alot of your Dad's things..." Peggy noticed.

"Yeah, can't exactly throw out illegal inventions. But they do come in handy. And help me work on my own stuff." Tony said slyly.

Sharon looked eager to check out a large contraption sitting on an old oak desk. Tony saw her squirming on her tippy toes to check it out.

"Go ahead kiddo. Give it a look."

"What is it?" Sharon asked, getting a better look.

"I don't know," Tony laughed, "You'll have to ask my, Dad."

Sharon felt uneasy at that comment. She knew his Dad was dead. But he didn't act like it bothered him. She had a rough time judging how to react. She looked around the table and spotted a picture frame. She looked at it and quickly realized that it was a picture of Captain America, Howard Stark and her Aunt Peggy all together.

"Aunt Peggy, look its you!" She exclaimed, "With Cap too."

"Ah yeah...the Captain." Tony said with an unenthusiastic tone.

"You don't like him?" Sharon asked, judging by his tone.

"Well, how could you _dislike_ the guy?" Tony admitted.

"How come you're not in a picture?" She turned to face him with her big brown eyes.

Tony knelt down and looked at the photo with her. _Captain America_ Tony though. _My Dad's hero. The man he wanted me to be._

"You see...My old man was a big fan of the Captain. So big that he always pushed me to be just like him. I spent so much of my life in his shadow with his legacy shoved down my throat...I just got so sick of hearing about him. Of trying to be like him so my dad would be proud of me. But I'm just a kid, not a super soldier. So I never lived up to his expectations." Tony said sadly.

"Aunt Peggy says that even in your weakest moments your parents are still proud of you." Sharon told him.

"Well your Aunt Peggy is a smart woman. She gave me a lot of good advice in my younger years too." Tony smiled.

"...My mom died too." Sharon boldly admitted to him. "So I know how you feel."

"I reckon you do then." Tony patted her shoulder.

"Why don't you get a look at some of the cool inventions over there?" Peggy said to Sharon who independently wandered off on her own exploring all the crazy machines.

"She's a bright little girl." Tony complimented once he, Peggy and Jarvis were alone.

"She wants to be an agent, just like me." Peggy informed. "I'm glad you're doing well Tony."

"You too...Jarvis told me about your husband. I'm sorry for your loss too." Tony gave his condolences. "Seems like death is the norm anymore."

"Tony...Your father was a good friend of mine. But I never turned my cheek to his actions. What he did to you was wrong. Cruel at times. You deserved better. And just because he died, doesn't mean you have to forgive him." Peggy blurted out. "He was a cold man at times. And I know he was cold to you. He was too concerned with being Howard Stark that he didn't know how to also be a father."

Tony looked like he might tear up at that moment. "Thanks, Aunt Peggy." He said in a low voice.

"You're sure the both of you are safe here?" Peggy asked.

"I've got a pretty good security system. Made it myself. Though its still not 100 percent." Tony informed. "And I've got Jarvis. Who's tougher than this old Brit?" Tony grabbed Jarvis with one arm and shook him.

"Oh you flatter me too much," Jarvis said sarcastically. "I've asked Tony to keep some police detail but he refuses to."

"I don't need any police protection, cos no ones gonna be stupid enough to come after me. Got it?" Tony pointed a wrench at Jarvis. "Now, who wants to see the fully functional hover car?"


	13. Chapter 13

After the long day's visit, Peggy and Sharon prepared to head back home.

"Have a safe drive, the wind is dreadful today. Reporter says big storms tonight." Jarvis hugged and kissed Peggy.

"And you two, keep your eyes peeled for any trouble." Peggy warned.

"It was nice meeting you," Jarvis shook hands with Sharon.

"You bet it was," Tony walked over. "Sharon, why don't you keep this safe. It just brings up bad memories for me."

Tony handed her the picture of her dad, Cap and Peggy in the frame. Sharon looked surprised.

"You sure?" She asked cautiously. "You kept it all this time, it must mean something."

"I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of it." He admitted. "You'll get more used out of it anyways."

"Thanks Mister….Thanks...Tony" She stuttered.

He nodded. "Don't sweat it kid."

After the goodbyes, they got buckled in and began their trek home. The rain had started to come down in buckets. Peggy's wipers were going furiously. Even so her window had fogged up. She reached forward to whip the condensation, the head lights of the blue sedan behind them nearly blinded her with its heavy reflection. Peggy had to stop at the gas station, begrudgingly. She quickly ran to fill up the tank and then hopped back in the car wet from the heavy precipitation. Sharon was asleep. Exhausted from another busy day. Peggy started up the old wagon again and noticed that same blue sedan in the other aisle. _Just a coincidence_ she told herself.

By the time they got home, Sharon had woken up and was replenished with a new-found energy. It was barely six o'clock by the time they got inside Peggy's house, but she was the exhausted one now. So it was her turn to nap. She curled up on the couch with Daisy and told Sharon she just needed an hour or so of shut eye. Sharon promised she'd stay in the house while Peggy slept. She decided to call her Dad early since she'd have no company while Peggy was asleep. She took the phone upstairs so she wouldn't disturb Peggy and talked to him while playing with her dolls. But first she had set her new photo of Cap on the dresser.

...

Peggy awoke from her nap breathless with a startle. Had it been a bad dream? Was it a noise that awoke her? She couldn't recollect. The world had grown much darker since she had fallen asleep. Especially with no lights on in the ground floor. Daisy must have gotten up and wandered to Sharon at some point because Peggy was completely alone. It took her a while to come to. Naps had that effect on her. When she finally sat up, the clock read 7:51 PM. She'd been out almost two hours. A sudden rip of violent wind jerked her attention. She felt a terrible draftiness in the room. The air conditioning wasn't on. Where was it coming from? She stood up from the couch. The house felt so eerily silent other than the wind outside and the ticking of the grandfather clock. She couldn't even hear Sharon. Though she must've been upstairs.

As Peggy walked past the TV room into the connecting area of the kitchen where the back door was she noticed that the glass door was slightly ajar. Just the smallest bit. She walked up to it and looked outside cautiously. Sharon wasn't out there. The whole world seemed empty. Even the neighbors' homes looked vacant. It was a dark gray and navy blue sky with trees bent nearly horizontal from the storm. Peggy shut the door and locked it eyeing her surroundings with a hint of paranoia. Then she felt a sicking feeling. A blue sedan. Was it like the one earlier? Was she just imagining it? Peggy tried to write it off. It was just her damn past creeping up on her. _No one is tailing you._ After giving a final lookaround, Peggy went upstairs to check in on Sharon.

She stood in the doorway and saw the little cherub sitting on the floor with her toys. Daisy was sitting at her side.

"Sharon, I thought you promised you wouldn't go outside," Peggy scolded.

"I didn't Aunt Peggy. I swear." Sharon looked up with a pouty lip.

"You sure you didn't even let Daisy out?"

Sharon shook her head. "No, Daisy just came up here a few minutes ago. I talked to Daddy and then I played with my dolls. Thats it, I promise." Sharon gave her case.

Peggy's eyebrow furrowed. What did it all mean? Could she have just left it open earlier? Was it just paranoia because of Tony being shot at too? There was no reason why anyone would come for her or Sharon. _It was just in your head,_ she forced herself to believe.

Peggy felt a lump collect in her throat. She grated through it to force her words out. "Okay, I'm sorry.."

Then she spotted the picture that was now on Sharon's dresser. "You know I never got to give this a good look before we left." Peggy picked it up.

Steve was in the middle with a proud smile on his face. She was beside him, and Howard on the other side. She remembered that day that it was taken. So long ago. It felt like another life. It was another life. It was her war life. She went through many different lives in her life span. Like a cat almost. Each period of her life felt entirely separate. But that was enough reminiscing for the day. She put the photo back and turned to Sharon.

"Let's go downstairs now." She held her hand out towards Sharon who jumped up and joined her.

"Daddy was very jealous that I got to see inside Stark mansion and play with all the inventions." Sharon informed her.

"Oh I bet." Peggy answered mindlessly analyzing every open space in the house for possible lurkers. She couldn't put down the ill feeling.

Her and Sharon sat down back in the TV room where Peggy had napped. Peggy again peered out the window door. She wished now that she had a curtain to cover it. That blue sedan had vanished. _Maybe you had imagined it. Always worrying, Peggy. When will your past life finally be left in the past?_

"Put on some cartoons, then." Peggy handed Sharon the remote.

She quickly turned the TV on and flipped to cartoon network, satisfied by the reruns of Scooby Doo. In the meantime, Peggy flipped on the lamps to give some comforting light to the eerie house.

"Aunt Peggy, could we have a snack?" Sharon asked politely.

"Of course. How about some popcorn?" Peggy asked. Sharon nodded in approval, and Peggy retreated to the kitchen.

She grabbed the box from above the fridge and tossed a bag into the microwave to cook. As she stood with her hands leaning against the counter she noticed a drawer open ever so slightly. Oddly familiar to the door being cracked open. She pulled the drawer open fully to inspect it. It was a junk drawer with a few scattered photos, some pens, odds and ends objects, etc..Her attention on the drawer distracted her so that when the microwave buzzed she was startled and slammed the door shut. _Stop making yourself worry, Peggy. Its just a drawer. Sharon could've left it open for Christ's sake._

She poured the popcorn into a big plastic blue bowl and brought it over to Sharon. The two sat together munching as they watched the program, but Peggy felt disconnected. It felt as if she'd never woken up from the nap and was still in dreamland. Everything felt off. She felt off. And the day seemed to stand still.

"Aunt Peggy, are you still tired?" Sharon turned around and asked with concern.

"Hm?" Peggy responded at first, "No..Just in a bit of a fog right now I guess."

Almost as if on cue, while Peggy was looking down at Sharon, the lights in the room buzzed and then cut out. The TV shut down. Everything went black. And Sharon was now just an outline in front of her. Without the surrounding noise the wind's howl seemed even louder.

"Aunt Peg! What happened?" Sharon belted.

"I'm not sure. The wind is strong, but not strong enough to affect the power lines." Peggy informed, standing up to inspect.

She looked out that window again. Everything was very dark, but one window in her neighbor's house was lit brightly to elude that the power was still in tact elsewhere. _Maybe they're on a different fuse?_

But in a continuance of the odd interruptions, an abrupt thumping noise across the house caused Peggy's heart to skip a beat. She heard Sharon gasp a bit.

"Sharon...Stay in there. I'm going to go see what it was."

Peggy walked into the next room slowly and quietly. She reached into one of the bookcases and opened a compartment that held her emergency weapon in its safe box. She pulled out the handgun and attached the silencer. Then made sure it was loaded and cocked. She held the gun at her side and moved into the room where the noise originated. She maneuvered through the complete darkness to see a plant that had been knocked off of the window sill, now spilling its soil all over the carpet with the plant overturned and sad. Then she heard the whimpering and say Daisy waddle up to her. Peggy patted her head. _Clumsy dog must've been disoriented when the power went out._

"Come on Daisy," Peggy motioned for her to follow. _Maybe my fuse was blown? Too much power being used or something._ She thought to herself. _I'll go check the basement after I put the gun away. Always overreacting._

Peggy walked towards the cabinet and stood in front of it with the doorway directly to her right when she heard Sharon's little voice call out, "Aunt Peggy, is everything alright?"

Peggy turned her head to the girl with a smile, trying to hide the gun at her side. She saw her standing in the middle of the kitchen. A stout little figure only illuminated by the moonlight. In fact she was so focused on Sharon that it took her a moment to notice a tall black shape of a figure standing a few paces behind her with arms out in a villainous manner. Peggy's heart sank like a wrecked ship. Pure adrenaline and fear kicked in. She screamed, "Sharon get down!"

The little girl didn't even hesitate. She dropped to the floor and covered her face. Peggy whipped the gun up from her side and aimed it directly at the faceless intruder as he began to run full speed towards them. She caught him with two shots in the chest region. He collapsed to the ground with a thud. Daisy began barking fiercely. Luckily the silencer made the shots nearly soundless.

"Sharon, come here," Peggy whispered motioning towards herself. Sharon looked up nervously and then slid over to her Aunt, burying herself in Peggy's body. She squeezed so tight that Peggy thought she might faint. But maybe that was from the previous occurrences.

"Sharon, where's the telephone?" She whispered into her ear. "Quickly, Sharon." She pried.

Sharon wouldn't remove her face from Peggy's abdomen, but she pointed her finger upward.

"We need to move, just follow my lead." Peggy grasped her and pulled her off to look into her face. Tears were welled up in her eyes. She could tell as they glistened in the dark.

Then the two began to move. They made it upstairs, Peggy continuously eyeing the downed figure with her gun raised.

Once upstairs she raced for the phone to dial for help. Not the police though. Someone else. The phone rang as they moved back downstairs cautiously. Then a voice picked up.

"Mrs. Carter, this is an unexpected call."

"Director Fury?" Her voice came out desperate in a hushed tone.

"Peggy, what's going on?" He responded.

"Nick, I think I've just killed..." Peggy began, only for the sicking feeling to be made worse. The figure had disappeared from where she had shot it down at.

"Peggy are you there?"  
She walked with Sharon towards it. A large ocean of blood was visible, but the man was gone.

"I'm here. I need your help." She answered.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been so long since Peggy had stepped inside of SHIELD headquarters. Some things looked different, others the same. She clutched Sharon's hand who in the midst of being scared half to death b the intruder was now amazed to be inside of the place she aspires to one day work at.

"Not the best of circumstances, but you're lucky to be in here. It's not easy to get in unqualified persons." Peggy told her as they walked with two unknown agents.

Suddenly Peggy saw him walking towards them with that fearsome walk that he had. Nick Fury. Sharon stood behind Peggy, even more weary of strangers now than ever.

"Peggy, I'm glad you're alright." He quickly greeted.

"Director Fury, it's good to see you too." She admitted. "I have a sample of the intruder's blood. It could be nothing...but I have a feeling his is all connected not just to Tony Stark, but to Howard."

Nick's eyes quickly flicked down to the little girl standing fearfully with her thumbnail in her mouth. He looked back at Peggy wondering if it was smart for her to overhear all of this.

"She's my great niece. She was with me at the time of the attack. She's been staying with me." Peggy informed.

Nick bent down towards her.

"Hey there, I'm Nick. What's your name?"

"Sharon." She stopped chewing on the nail to answer.

"I know all of this is scary, but you gotta promise us that you won't let any of these details slip out. Its very very important to keep this issue quiet." He said with an air of warmness as to not scare her.

"Aunt Peggy told me so on the drive. I can't say anything about SHIELD unless its with people who know about SHIELD." Sharon answered.

"That's very good."

"What happened to your eye?" She changed the subject.

"I let m trust of someone get in the way. Cost me m sight. You see why its very important to stay discreet in this business. Its hard to know your friends from our enemies." He explained.

Nick stood back up to face Peggy. "We'll get analysts on it ASAP. See if we can't identify this man. We've already got protective measures for Tony Stark. Hopefully we can put this war to an end."

"You don't think...That it could be some reinvention of HYDRA?" Peggy asked in a whisper away from Sharon who was being entertained b some other people.

"HYDRA has been gone for a long time now." was all Nick said.

"Things that disappear for a long time have a funny way of showing up again." Peggy raised her eyebrows.

Nick cleared his throat and adjusted his tie, "Peggy, you were here through that entire war. You know better than I. If you think you know something about Howard, you should tell us. Theres no point in keeping secrets anymore."

"It's just been a hunch. I still don't believe that crash was an accident."

"Well, Howard had many more enemies than just HYDRA." Nick added.

"That's the problem." Peggy said.

"I'll tell Pierce. He might be able to help." Nick offered.

...

The group moved down to the low clearance level analysis lab. Nick wasn't comfortable bringing a child into the higher level facilities. One of the technicians ran the sample and on the projected screen came up dozens of codes that emerged into information files.

"Theres no definitive match. Perp must not be in the database." The tech decided, "But now he is."

"Sorry Peggy," Nick put a hand on her shoulder. "I think you should stay somewhere else for a while."

"He was just searching for information. I don't think he intended to kill us. He followed us back from Tony's. I know he did. He must've known who I was. My involvement. And assumed I'd have something he could use. I'm telling you, this is about Howard. They're looking for something of his or something like that. It's a bigger scale than Tony." Peggy pleaded her case.

"I don't doubt that. Right now we have no idea who or why this happened though. We don't even know who shot at Tony. This could very well be the same guy. You can bet we're going to get to the bottom of it though."

"What do we do in the meantime? I can't risk Sharon because of this. Her fathers away on business." Peggy asked for advice.

"We can set you up with a safe house location if you're concerned. Or give you security." Nick offered.

"No, I can't compromise my image in my neighborhood. And I don't want to make Sharon uncomfortable...Her house. It's about an hour away from here. Forty minutes from my place. Would we be safe there?"

"I don't see why not. We can arrange a transport so you aren't recognized and no one can tail you there." Nick suggested.

"I think that'd be best. We have some things packed so we don't have to go back to the house. One of the interns is watching my little dog at the moment. I didn't want to leave her."

...

Nick saw Peggy off as they were issued a new vehicle and given all their belongings.

"Be safe, Peggy." He shook her hand, "You're always an asset here. We're glad to help whenever we can."

"Thanks, Nick. Just solve this. Make sure Tony stays safe." Peggy responded back.

"And you. Sharon right?"

Sharon nodded.

"Sorry you had to go through all this kid. The world's a scary place." Nick announced, "you're a brave little girl."

"I think I'm not scared anymore." She answered.

"Well, thats even better. Your Aunt Peggy will take care of you."

"She saved me from the bad man." Sharon informed.

"I know. She's still got it, aye?" he playfully nudged her arm.

"Thanks for letting me see SHIELD. I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I'm glad you enjoyed your time here," He laughed. "You've got more Carter blood in you than I thought."

"Dad says I have five pints of blood in me." She responded, not understanding the joke. Nick laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

It had felt like a a whole week's time had past by in that long span of a day and a half to Peggy. As she drove the car with Sharon in the back seat towards the house, she felt the exhaustion taking over once again. She was glad she'd packed up their bags before going to SHIELD. She didnt want to go back to her own home til things cooled down. Until she knew it was safe to return.

"Sharon, we need to talk a bit about what happened." Peggy looked at her through the rearview mirror. "I know that you like to tell your dad everything. But this one thing in particular, it needs to stay between us. I know that feels like lying. It's just that this issue is too big to be let out. And if he knew, he wouldn't want to stay at his work. And he wouldn't want you to stay with me."

"Cos he'll think its not safe?" Sharon asked for clarification.

"Yes precisely. But its fine. We are safe. We just have to be careful." Peggy continued to periodically look back at her.

"I don't want to tell him. I don't want Daddy to leave work or take me away." Sharon concluded.

"When you call him tonight, you just tell him that we're visiting your house for a few days. That you were...Homesick." Peggy spun the story.

"Okay," Sharon clutched Daisy.

"You're not scared are you? What happened was traumatic. I don't want you to carry that fear around."

"I think I'm fine...I got to see SHIELD," Sharon dreamily responded.

"That's a secret too." Peggy replied, "You didn't tell Nick about your aspiration to be an agent."

"I didn't want him to think about nepotism," Sharon remembered the word.

"That's good," Peggy laughed a forced laugh. She was on edge. She began to feel it even more now. She stopped talking, seeing how tired Sharon was. And for the rest of the drive she slept with her little head hung down in front of her.

"we're here, dearest," She opened up Sharon's side door as they were in the driveaway. Sharon's eyes lazily opened. Daisy jumped down waddling freely around the yard.

Instantly Sharon perked up realizing they were at her home. It'd been a god time since she'd been home.

"It's lucky your dad left me a key," Peggy informed as they stepped up to the front door. She slid it in the lock and opened the door to the dark and uninhabited home.

"Go get the phone and call your dad. It's been a while since you last talked hes probably worried." Peggy told her.

Sharon went to get it on her own as Peggy brought in the few bags they'd had packed.

"...Hi Daddy,"

"Champ, where ya been?" Harrison asked with an air of worry.

"We...We're...at our house." Sharon didn't know how to respond.

" _Our house?"_ Harrison asked for clarification.

"I was home sick... So we drove over." Sharon remembered the cover story.

"Oh...I'm sorry, champ. Less than a week left to go!" He tried to cheer her up, oblivious of what was really going on. "How long are you staying there? You'll have to get groceries...The house must look abandoned, aye?"

Sharon was barely listening. She was in a daze. She kept watching as Peggy walked around the house putting things in different spots. And she could hear the clacking of Daisy on the wooden floors. Her mind became plagued with so many thoughts. What were her neighbors up to? Did Daddy ask someone to water the plants so they wouldn't die while he was away? Where was that man now? Why did he want to hurt them?

"A day or so..." Was the only reply she could offer.

"You sound tired, champ. Everything alright?" He asked, noticing her spaced and belabored answers.

"Maybe I should talk to him," Peggy cut in taking the phone from Sharon, who barely noticed.

"Aunt Peg, what's going on?" He immediately asked.

"Just got back from a bi of a drive. Little one is tired. Sorry we didn't call earlier. It was a last minute decision." Peggy cleared the air with a story.

"You're sure she's fine? Wanting to go back to the house like that...Makes me worried. Is it about me being gone?" He seemed frantic.

"No, nothing of the sort. I guess all of our day trips just made her want to see the house." Peggy tried to keep a cool and level tone.

"Well, I gotta go now. I've got a meeting. Tell her goodnight for me." Harrison said hurriedly.

Peggy hung up the phone and then walked over to Sharon who was still standing still with a zombie like gaze.

"Why don't we get you in bed, little one? You look exhausted." Peggy rubbed the side of her face.

"...Would you sit with me for a while?" Sharon suddenly seemed afraid.

"Of course." Peggy walked her to her room down the hall.

She flicked on the light. Sharon looked around, perhaps taking in the view of her old room. Since now she had a different one. She looked unsure. Like she was uncomfortable being in it again with it looking so different since most of her stuff was transferred to Peggy's.

"You can sleep with Daisy tonight." Peggy offered as she tucked Sharon into the bed. Daisy hopped up and curled into a ball in Sharon's lap.

"Aunt Peggy...Tomorrow...Can we go see my mom?" She asked with teary eyes while playing with Daisy's long silky ears.

"Yes, child. We can bring her a bouquet of flowers." Peggy flattened the edges of the comforter so that Sharon was completely wrapped in the blanket.

"I'll bring her some Rose of Sharons from the backyard," Sharon's voice dropped low as she rubbed her mouth against the top of the cotton blanket.

"That's an excellent plan." Peggy commended.

"Daddy said he'd keep them watered, but since he's away I hope he asked our neighbor Mrs. Franklin to keep them alive." Sharon continued as her eyes began to flutter from exhaustion.

And moments later they closed completely. Peggy kissed her forehead and turned off the lights. It was her who wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, not the other way around.


	16. Chapter 16

"Good morning, Share Bear." Peggy pulled back a messy strand of Sharon's gold hair and whispered into her ear as she slept.

Sharon stirred, awaking from her deep slumber with squinty eyes. It was morning already. Peggy had been restless all night despite her lack of sleep. She might've dozed off for a few minutes. She couldn't tell.

"We've absolutely nothing in the house, so we'll have to get breakfast on the go." Peggy said sweetly, continuing to stroke her hair until Sharon was fully awake. "Why don't you get freshened up quickly and then we can take the flowers to your mom.."

Sharon took a brisk shower and then let Peggy comb her wet hair into a nice braid. They picked the flowers from the backyard. Sharon was ecstatic to see that they were still lively. The neighbor must've tended nicely to them. She clutched the bundle of the light purple and white flowers as the drove down to the cemetery. Sharon had to give the best makeshift directions that she could think of, but soon enough they arrived. Sharon stared out the window with an inexplicable longing. She hadn't visited her mom in so long. She felt guilty.

The sauntered through the rows of headstones in the nearly abandoned cemetery. Midday wasn't a fancy time to visit the dead in the summer they ended up at their destination. The grave was devoid of any sign of visitation. Just a simple headstone that read "Amanda Carter, beloved mother and wife."

Sharon knelt down and placed the large array of different colored Rose of Sharons squarely on the grass in front of the gravestone. And then she sat down cross-legged in her skirt next to them, simply gazing at the tombstone.

She was buried next to the Harrison's parents. Since her parents were buried in Canada where they lived it would've been too hard for them to bury her with them. She'd be too far away to visit.

Peggy felt nostalgic herself seeing her brother Michael's grave. It had been a while. She wished she had brought something to put on his, but she hadn't even thought about it.

"Can mom hear me?" Sharon looked back to inquire.

"She can hear you all of the time." Peggy smiled.

"I want to talk to her then.."

"Would you like some alone time?" Peggy inquired to which Sharon nodded.

Peggy wondered off to give the girl the comfort of privacy, but only far enough to be out of sight but not out of sound. She listened to the juvenile speak.

"I was scared yesterday that I was gonna get killed before I could do something to make you really proud. Though I wouldn't mind seeing you again….I hope you're not mad I haven't visited. I've been with Aunt Peggy. This is the first time I've been home. And it felt weird. Different. Like the house isn't my house anymore. Especially with it being all empty and no Daddy. He's away on business. Thats why he hasn't visited either. But we all miss you." She spoke from her heart. "I brought you our flowers. Mrs. Franklin kept them alive for us while we were gone."

The conversation went on for several more minutes before Sharon showed up at Peggy's side to inform that she was ready to go. They began to walk back to the car.

"How come you don't visit Uncle Daniel in all the time I've been with you?"

"I guess we've just been busy." Peggy pondered.

"I don't want mom to think I've forgot about her." Sharon sighed.

"She understands. Being busy is different from not caring." Peggy answered. "When you're a spy there will be many times when you're too busy to even visit your dad let alone your mom. Or sometimes you have to go undercover and can't see them."

"Sounds kinda lonely."

"It can be. Lots of times it was. But i also made friends. And I got to settle down later in life. I don't regret it."

"And you got to meet Cap." Sharon reminded.

"That too." She agreed, "You'll meet many interesting people in this field of work."

"Interesting good or interesting bad?"

"A mix of both I suppose." Peggy admitted. "Sharon...Maybe we should talk a bit more about what happened the other day. It was a scary thing. And I know you're tough, but I want you to understand. I had to shoot that man so he wouldn't hurt you or me. There wasn't any other way I could stop him. I don't know if he's alive or dead now."

"Its like that man on the truck. You did it to safe people. I understand." Sharon replied woodenly.

"It's not just that though. You were involved this time. It was your first encounter with scary bad guys. Like what you'll have to deal with when you're an agent. You understand that?" She asked.

"You're saying I might have to shoot those bad guys if I was in your place."

"It's always possible. I don't want that to scare you. But I also want you to understand the magnitude of what it's like to be involved in harming others to promote justice. Its an odd circumstance that can sometimes be quite grey. How do you choose who's life is more important? Some people are bad, and some are good. But is it really our choice to end someones life based only on that fact." Peggy tried to teach her ideology to Sharon as they neared the car. "I don't want you to hold this moment as an okay to always use violence. Sometimes it isn't needed. Sometimes people are just scared. We have to be smart enough to know the difference so that we don't take away a life that deserves a chance." Peggy pulled Sharon to a stop and held her stationary in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the situation calls for different responses. In that case, the man was an active threat and we had no other option. But sometimes, it isn't black or white. Yes or no. Do or don't. Sometimes a person who is seen as bad isn't really bad. You have a good heart. You'll know when you experience it. And like I said before, we can't kill just because we want to. It has to be a reason. It has to mean something to kill. Revenge and anger are paths of destruction. In this job there will be many times when you are wronged by others. Many times when you want to avenge someone or something. But that is not our choice. The mission is what matters, not your personal feelings." Peggy leveled with her. "Say you found that man again. The one who was in our house. And you really really wanted to just end his life so that he wasn't a threat anymore. It's not the right choice. You have to stop him instead, get the information we need out of him, and let the legal system handle him. But now instead, if we see that man again because he's broken into our house and has a weapon. If it's life or death, death may be the only option."

"I get it now." Sharon responded.

"I've made mistakes in the past. I've let things get personal. Everyone does. We're just humans. We have to control it though. We have to do what is right. We can't act as if we are above the law all the time. That's just not fair." Peggy continued.

"I don't wanna kill anyone," Sharon turned emotional.

"That's what you have to remember. That you don't want to. That's what keeps you in check. It keeps you from turning into the bad guy."

"I don't _ever_ want to be the bad guy," Sharon snapped.

"You remember everything I've told you, and you never will be."


	17. Chapter 17

The few days spent at Sharon's home were rather uneventful. The pair just used them to relax after their harsh few encounters. Sharon barely seemed phased when the time came to leave. Instead, she seemed ready to go back to Aunt Peggy's. So they did. Despite the fear that might be paired with returning, both of them felt out of sorts being away. Sharon said the house didn't feel right when it wasn't her dad who was there.

After the drive back, Sharon announced that there was only 3 days left 'til Daddy would be home. She was more excited now than ever. Luckily, her attention on her father's return took away any attention on the fact that they'd been attacked in the house that they now were back in. At least, SHIELD forces had cleaned the place up and inspected. She was especially glad that they had removed the giant pool of blood from her kitchen floor. The place looked the same as before. As if nothing had ever happened. Peggy didn't know whether to be grateful or displeased with this.

But Sharon was in a rather playful mode for the next days, which kept her mostly preoccupied. Even still, at night it made her most nervous. She'd get up and check things while Sharon was busy watching television or playing with her toys.

"When's Daddy going to be home tonight?" She asked again, more anxious as each minute passed.

"He said around 9 o'clock. It's just a few minutes past 8:30." Peggy informed while wandering around the house.

The quiet was what scared her. Anytime it felt too quiet, she had to get up and check the house.

"I made him a picture just now." Sharon informed, using the crayons to make a few last minute additions.

"Let me see it then," Peggy walked back over to look.

Sharon held it up in front of her. It was a well-drawn and colored picture of her in her karate uniform holding her dad's hand on one side and Peggy's hand on the other. And together, they were in line for a burger.

"It's perfect," Peggy felt choked up.

"Dad better not have found the best burger without me." She muttered under her breath.

Just then Peggy heard the hum of a car engine. Sharon was too busy adding flowers to the grass to notice. Peggy walked over to the front door and saw the headlights shining in the driveway. He was home at last. She opened the door quietly and welcomed Harrison in a whisper, wanting the girl to be surprised. Harrison tip-toed in and stood behind the couch where Sharon was sitting. Just at the right moment he blurted out, "Champ!"

Sharon whipped her head around as quickly as an owl and then sprung over the back of the couch into her father's arms. They both laughed and smiled so genuinely that it brought a smile to Peggy's face as well as she stood behind them monitoring.

"Daddy, you're home." Sharon had her arms wrapped around his neck while Harrison held her.

"It's been a while, aye?"

"I made a drawing!" She remembered, dropping down to collect it. She brought it back and gave it to him with an air of pride.

"Look at that," He laughed.

"Daddy, the house wasn't the same without you."

"It wasn't?" He said with a high voice.

"But Mrs. Franklin kept the roses alive." She added.

"Well, I think we have a lot of catching up to do, Champ. How about we sit down and chat?" He suggested.

Nearly two hours later the two were still talking as if they were long lost friends.

"Well, I didn't have nearly as much fun as you and Aunt Peg did," Harrison admitted.

Harrison and Sharon sat on the couch with their legs criss-crossed facing each other as both told their stories in turns. Harrison hadn't so much as brought in his bag or changing out of his dress clothes, but he didn't care. He was in euphoria just getting to see his happy daughter's face again. Just when Peggy thought they'd talk through the night, she walked into the TV room to find them both sound asleep. Sharon was sprawled across Harrison's chest on the left hand side. He had his arms around her to keep her propped up and was resting his head atop her gold locks. Peggy smiled at the truly sweet sight. She took a blanket from the closet and draped it over their sleeping bodies and then flicked off the side lamp. She thought perhaps, she'd sleep well tonight.


	18. Chapter 18

"I declare that as my thanks to Aunt Peggy for being such a great babysitter we take her somewhere really nice tonight. What do you say, Champ?" Harrison nudged Sharon as the three sat on the porch at midday.

"Oh Harrison, it's really not necessary." Peggy shied away.

"Oh come on, It's been a while since I've had two of my best girls. I gotta do something over the top. Plus, I bet Sharon would love a good steak. Haven't had one in a while, aye?" Harrison spoke with intense energy. He was probably having child withdrawals after being on serious business for so long. "We can get all dressed up and act pompous. Fancy red wine for me and Aunt Peg, and a triple chocolate ice cream sundae for the peanut."

"Already spoiling her I see. First the matching bear for Snowflake and now _sundaes_ ," Peggy joked.

"I'll wear my black dress!" Sharon squawked with excitement.

"Go put it on!" Harrison said enthusiastically while pushing her forward.

She disappeared as fast as lightning, racing up the stairs to get ready while Peggy and Harrison ambled behind.

Once she was in the dress, she called out for her dad to come up. Harrison braided her frazzled from the humidity hair into a sleek french braid that completely the velvety black dress.

Peggy walked in to find the two seated on her bed in a braided conga line, as Sharon was busy working on her doll's hair while her dad did hers.

"Might I have a look?" Peggy asked from the hallway inquiring to see Sharon all dolled up.

She happily obliged standing up with a proud smile while she swooshed the dress around.

"Wow you look like a vision. But theres something missing," Peggy said with raised eyebrows.

Sharons face suddenly dropped as well as the ends of the dress as she let go of them, "What is it?" She demanded.

"Here let me fix it,"

Peggy walked over to Sharon's night stand and opened the top drawer pulling out the black box that held her necklace encased inside. She lifted the antique jewel from its place and carried it to the little girl.

"Sometimes a piece of jewelry is so nice that were afraid to take it out of its haven, but its a crime to the item itself to never been shown off in public. Especially on rare occasions like this one."

Sharon stood like a statue as Peggy placed it around her neck. The gem settled at her chest, the blue sapphire complementing the black velvet dress. Sharon fiddled with the gem and then looked up at Aunt Peggy.

"How does it look?" She inquired.

"Like it was made for you." Peggy responded with a grin.

...

The folks arrived at the fanciest Italian restaurant that Peggy knew of in the city (that was still in their budget of course). Sharon tried her best to be poised with her dad as they began to play their game of "act like we're rich snobs". It was quite amusing to Peggy. Especially when Sharon said in a suave voice to the waitress, "my necklace is real sapphire. I only wear it on RARE occasions." Then Harrison switched his game to "make up a funny story about the people in the restaurant."

"So what all did you do at the house?" Harrison asked, switching the topic. "It must've been nice being home for a few days."

"Eh, it wasn't the same without you." Sharon carelessly replied while twirling pasta on her fork.

"Well soon enough it'll be back to being you and me at home." Harrison reminded. "Are you gonna be sad to leave Aunt Peggy?"

"Mhm" Nodded Sharon. "We've had so much fun."

"Well the new school year will be starting. You'll be back to playing with all your friends and seeing your old teachers." Peggy reminded.

"I don't really like school. It's boring. They never teach us anything good. Just cursive and stupid stuff about George Washington. I'd rather learn from Aunt Peggy." Sharon whined.

"You'd rather learn about Captain America," Harrison mocked.

"Aunt Peg can teach me martial arts, and French and about spy stuff so I can get into SHIELD. But the school doesn't teach any of that!" Sharon got passionate.

"Well you've still got a long ways til you can do any of that. Its good you're getting a head start, but you have to learn the basics too. Everyone needs a high school education in the agency." Peggy announced.

"Whys it gotta be so far. I just wanna be an adult." Sharon slumped down.

"Easy Champ, work ain't as fun as it seem." Harrison shoved her making her smile.

"Childhood is the best time of your life. No responsibility. Just fun all the time. Don't try to wish it away yet. You'll regret it. Adulthood, its not always so nice. It can hit you in the face when you're not looking. But when you're a kid, you don't have to deal with all that stuff." Peggy tried to level.

"Yeah Champ, I long to be a child again. No more paperwork, or driving in traffic, or shaving!" Harrison laughed.

"You're silly daddy!" Sharon hugged him with a devious smile.

"Uh oh, here comes your sundae. I think I might need a bite of that." Harrison pointed out.

"No way Jose! You got your wine!" Sharon reminded.


	19. Chapter 19

Summer's end snuck up on Sharon and Peggy quicker than they could have ever expected. Peggy didn't want to admit it, but it made her terribly sad to see Sharon go. She'd gotten accustomed to having her around to entertain her. They'd spent so much time together in the past few months, it almost felt like Sharon was her own grandkid at this point. She connected with her more than even her own children in some ways. She'd prided in making sure her children turned out nothing like her, she couldn't handle the stress of a child pursuing the same passions as she had. But in the end, that request did have its externalities, because Peggy didn't have that major thing that she could connect with them. Susan detested ever hearing about Peggy's work life. She'd shush her mother before suffering through a brutal story about the war. And Michael Jr. was always closer with his father. She never got the pleasure of sharing her life with her kids or her grandkids. Sharon was the closest she got to being fully honest about her life.

August was now coming to a close, and it was Sharon's last morning with her Aunt Peggy. In a few days she'd be back in school, a grade older, reunited with her old friends. They'd packed up all of Sharon's things and sat in anxious impatience awaiting for Harrison to return. Sharon looked pouty, resting her head in her hands in a hunched over position as she swung her legs back and forth.

"Aunt Peggy, are you gonna miss me?" She asked from her seat at the kitchen stool.

"More than you think. I've grown fond of my little house guest." Peggy admitted, wiping down the counter.

"I'm gonna miss you. I don't want to leave."

"You have to though. You'll be back in school. You'll forget about me before you know it." Peggy sassed.

"No I won't!" Sharon said defensively. "This has been my all time favorite summer."

"All time?!" Peggy said with fake surprise.

"You made me all better." Sharon responded sweetly.

"All better? From what?" Peggy was confused.

"All better from losing mom." Sharon clarified with an air of guilt. "And you helped me know what I wanna do."

"I didn't make you all better...You figured it out yourself. I was just here to guide you." Peggy moved to the sink to ring out the rag.

"Will you visit me?" Sharon begged.

"Of course. Whenever I can. And you can come back here too when you'd like." Peggy assured.

"Dad's here," Sharon remarked, this time more sadly than usual at her father's arrival.

It took a while to get all of Sharon's luggage loaded back up to go home. During that time Sharon played with Daisy. The last time she'd have her own doggy for a while. Then the time finally came to say goodbyes to Aunt Peg. The sudden certainty of her departure took Sharon off guard, and she felt sadder than she expected. It felt almost the same as when she had to leave her dad for the first time. She wasn't ready to be gone from Aunt Peggy. She still wanted more stories and adventures. She wanted that motherly presence to stay. Overcome with emotion, Sharon wrapped her arms around Peggy's waist in a bittersweet hug trying her hardest not to cry. _Don't cry about stupid things, Sharon._ She told herself. _It's not goodbye, forever. Just for now._ She felt relieved when Aunt Peggy's warm arms enclosed around her with such gentle care.

"You know, you've made me all better too, Share Bear." She whispered, her breath catching on Sharon's neck.

"Thank you, Aunt Peggy. For everything." Sharon responded thinking of just how impactful Aunt Peggy had been on her life during her stay.

And with that they separated. Sharon looked back as she and her dad walked towards the car. Peggy waved a single, lingering wave feeling a sudden emptiness creep back into her. That little girl had brought the light back into her life that had been dark for so long after Daniel passed.

...

Hello readers, while this is the end of the summer storyline, I do plan to keep this specific fic going! I will do a second part that revolves around Sharon during high school, and then conclude it with some one shots of moments in adulthood that strongly connect to Sharon's relationship with Peggy. And after that, this fic will be canon intro material for another fic I will be making that ties into Civil War comics/the movie with my own takes and creative spin on it. So stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	20. Part II: Chapter 1

Part 2: This portion of the fic will focus on Sharon during her Senior year of high school. I thought it would be fun to delve a bit into that period her life, I just wasn't ready to end this fic! It won't feature Peggy as much, but I will still have a few visits and phone calls. Mainly I just wanted to give a little more background into how Sharon evolved throughout the phases of her life. This material isn't as important for the next fic I will write (canon wise because I will have this story be included as the background of Sharon-now an adult) but I hope you all enjoy it anyways!

* * *

"I'm just saying, having a daughter who is a SENIOR means that I'm old. I mean, do you know how hard it is to admit that you have a child that's nearly a legal adult?" Harrison joked as he walked alongside his daughter through the aisles of the cemetery.

It was late September, just weeks after Sharon had begun her final year of high school. The weather was still nice, just on the brink of evolving into fall. Sharon combed her long sandy blond hair out of her face as a sudden gust of crisp air sent leaves flurrying into the air. The sun was just about to set on that Friday night leaving them only a short amount of daylight to visit her mother's grave.

"It's a friday night Sharon, shouldn't you be at the football game or something?" Her dad switched topics, always trying to push her to be more sociable.

"It doesn't even start 'til eight. And if you don't recall I am in the band, therefore I _have_ to be at the game. Maybe I should write it down for you?" She turned to him to give her traditional mocking.

"Well, maybe I should come see you this time then." Harrison scratched at his head in embarrassment. Sharon had far too many activities for him to keep up with.

Just as he mentioned it, they'd arrived at Amanda's grave.

"It's been a while." Sharon noted, thumbing the rose bundle's stem.

"We've both been pretty busy." Harrison sighed.

He stood back and let Sharon put the roses down in front of the grave. The same stalk from their backyard that they'd been bringing to Amanda for a decade. Sharon stood back for a moment with her hands shoved into the pockets of her flared jeans. Harrison ambled over and put a hand on her shoulder. He knew it must be hard to be going through her final year of high school, a time thats supposed to be exciting and filled with memories, without her mother.

"She'd be so proud to see you know." He remarked.

"Beth mentioned an idea for all the girls going on Spring Break together. Said that our _moms_ could chaperon the trip...She forgot." Sharon paused to exhale. But Harrison didn't need her to finish. He knew what she meant.

"It's not easy. It wasn't for me either. Everyone else had their dads to teach them stuff. How to ride a bike, how to play sports, how to fix the car..." Harrison related his own father's passing to the situation.

"But I can always put on a wig and wear a red dress...Maybe they won't even notice I'm a dude." Harrison made a light-hearted joke to lift her spirits.

She smiled her large, joyous smile. One of Harrison's favorite things to see. With that he grabbed her in a playful headlock and then held her in a hug.

"It's all gonna work out. You're gonna have the best year of your life. You and your friends are gonna make some crazy memories. It's gonna fly by before you know it, so take advantage of every little moment that you can." He advised.


	21. Part II: Chapter 2

"Sharon, get your alto-sax playing ass over here!" Sharon heard her friend Jordan call out to her from the front of the band line as the team exited the football field after their performance.

"Geez, Jordy," Sharon huffed as she caught up to the clan, pulling the uncomfortable uniform hat off of her head letting down an array of loose hairs from her ponytail.

"Another disappointing performance, maybe if our band wasn't so freaking big we'd actually be able to stay in formation." Beth complained, shoving her clarinet under her arm to unstrap her hat's buckle.

"I needa coke. Who wants to hit the concession stand with me?" Jordy asked pointing in the direction of the bustling food station.

The group moved through the masses of football game goers to get to the line. After their field performance, the band was expected to stay in the bleachers to play pep songs, so they only had a few minutes to waste.

"I swear if I have to hear us play Fly me to the Moon one more time I'm gonna vomit." Jackie complained wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Aren't you all in a good mood?" Sharon mocked their negativity, not knowing how to join into the drone of complaints.

"Sharon, we can't all be goody goods like you." Jordan placed a hand on her shoulder while adjusting his rectangle framed glasses.

"I'm not a goody good." Sharon scoffed looking down at your feet.

"Sharon, I'd literally kill to have half of your motivation." Beth wrapped an arm around her pulling her in close.

After finally purchasing their snacks from the long line, the gang headed back to their place in the stands. They sat down on the metal benches with their instruments beside them until the next round of pep songs would commence. In the meantime, they could all still socialize and mingle. Sharon noticed her friends quickly begin to talk to all the other band members around them, but she felt out of sorts. Drained, perhaps. Maybe it was the day. Maybe it was something about seeing her mom. She just did not feel like talking to anyone or being there even. She just wanted to be at her house and away from the noise and the hustle and bustle of drunken high schoolers chanting on their sucky football team.

"Sharon, Derek's having a party tonight. Wanna go?" Beth asked. Sharon could barely hear her through the fog of her own thoughts. But she turned to her and responded with a furtive "sure".

"Everything alright?" Sharon's much-closer-of-the-pack friend Jackie asked from behind her.

"Yeah, just tired I guess." Sharon lied to escape her friend's worry.

"Hey, there's Denise in the student section." Beth said with disdain pointing out their colleague in the massive cluster of wild students.

Denise and Sharon were childhood friends. They lived 5 houses away and were always extremely close growing up. Until the beginning of high school when the two started to drift apart. They were interested in different things and it affected their dynamic, but it was one of those situations where because you were friends your whole life you try to avoid those differences and remain friends even if its very difficult. Sharon and Denise still forced themselves to be around eachother, even if neither one wanted to. Sharon moreso than Denise, as she felt indebted to her. Some days they were better with each other than other. But Denise would never talk to her during football games when she was in her bad uniform. Mostly she was too busy cheering on her football-player-boyfriend Derek anyhow.

"I can't believe she cut her hair into a pixie cut. I thought Barbie would die without her long-blond locks." Beth jabbed at her.

"Hey, I'm blond." Sharon noted.

"Okay, but Denise is more of a strawberry blond. You're a blond blond." Beth recovered.

"Is that your dad over there Sharon?" Jordy pointed out.

"Oh, is he here?" Sharon tried to see where he was. "He said he might come."

"Wish my dad would come see me...Guess he's not too happy that his gay son plays the clarinet in the school band." Jordy said dully.

"Oh would you shut up," Beth shoved him, annoyed at his constant card pulling.

"I'm gonna go find him. Cover for me." Sharon tapped Jackie to give her request.

Sharon made her way through the rowdy crowd of teenagers to cross over into the parent section making awkward eye contact with Denise on her way out. Finally she was free and made her way to her dad.

"Champ! Nice job out there." He immediately praised pulling her in for a hug and rustling her already messy hair.

"Thanks. Say...Mind if I go over to Derek's tonight?" Sharon slipped in the request, trying to hide that it was a party.

"Derek, as in Denise's boyfriend?" He asked with furrowed eyebrows. "The star quarterback...Which means you're going to a party."

Sharon knew he'd figure it out pretty easily.

"Go ahead, have fun. Live a little. So, you two are still alright?" He inquired of Sharon and Denise's friendship.

"I don't know. Same as usual I guess. We're just on different spectrums of the high school social status." Sharon sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. You're an amazing friend, who is an incredible sax player, a good student, and a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. And she...She has a hot, athletic boyfriend." Harrison joked. "Is she gonna give you a ride home at least?"

"Uh, I don't know she sometimes stays over Derek's. I can just get Jordy to bring me home."

"Alright, go. Don't get caught talking to your old man." Harrison nodded his head towards the other end of the bleachers.

Sharon smiled and waved goodbye before returning to her friends.


	22. Part II: Chapter 3

Sharon and her friends arrived at the party shortly after the game had ended. Jackie had straightened Sharon's hair and put on eyeliner for her. It was her missed to hook Sharon up with someone, despite Sharon's utter disinterest in dating. This wasn't Sharon's first time at a party, she frequented them because of her friends. And since she had the connection to Denise, it was easy to get in. Derek's house was big enough to be a ritzy frat house. Anytime his parents left for business he threw ragers going all out and turning the place into a knock off night club. The bass was pumping so hard, Sharon could hear it from down the street. As they entered the pitch black house, red and blue flashing lights and loud dance music filled their senses.

Derek was usually too busy doing other things to be a good host, but one of his friends from the football team pointed them towards the drinks in the kitchen. Sharon took a beer just to sip on it through the night while her friends usually went over the top. With their first round of drinks, the gang went to the basement where the dancing was happening.

"You know who thinks you're cute?" Jackie yelled into Sharon's ear over the loud music. "Danny Moss. You should go talk to him."

"I've got better things to do than Danny Moss." Sharon raised her eyebrows while taking a swig of her drink.

"Oh come on, just try it. It's a party, you're supposed to makeout with someone you don't give a shit about." Jackie whined while pushing her long brown curls from her face.

"Sorry chica. No go." Sharon gave her final answer.

"Goody good!" Jordy chimed in, already downing his first two shots.

"Here comes the king and queen," Beth stated as she watched Denise and Derek walk down arm in arm and then quickly disperse to talk to other people.

Sharon watched Derek move towards the built in bar that his family had in the basement. He immediately found his way to a girl talking to one of her friends while getting a drink.

"Sharon, we're going on the dancefloor. Come on." Jackie tugged on her sleeve.

"Uh, I'll join in a minute. I'm gonna get another." She pointed to her cup as an excuse.

Instead, she took a seat at the bar and watched what Derek was doing. At first, he was just talking. But then he started to lean in closer and began to look far more flirty with the girl, even touching her shoulder and leaning in towards her ear to whisper something.

"Sharon Carter." She heard a slurred voice from behind her. None other than Danny Moss.

"Oh...Danny." She said unethusiastically towards him.

"Surprised to see you here. Figured you had better things to do on a Friday night." He sat down next to her.

"I do." Sharon coldly responded, not looking away from Derek.

"You know, I wanted to tell you something...I think you're pretty cute." Danny admitted.

"Wow, would have never guessed." She responded with fake surprise trying her hardest to avoid the drunken mess.

"Yeah...And I was wondering if you'd maybe give me a little kiss?" He spoke confidently despite his failing efforts.

"Danny, I think you're maybe slightly intoxicated." Sharon looked at him with scorn.

"Way more than a little." He laughed. "C'mon just a kiss." He began to lean in towards her without permission.

Sharon smiled as his awkwardly pursed lips neared her. And then with a role of her eyes she stood up and walked away, causing the drunkard to lean too far forward and fall right off of the bar stool onto the ground with a splat.

"What happened man?" She heard the voice of a concerned man ask Danny from his place on the floor.

Derek looked over to investigate the sound, locking eyes with Sharon as she passed by. Now he knew that she'd spotted him.

"Took you long enough!" Jackie screamed as she saw Sharon near them again.

"Yeah, sorry...Had a few distractions along the way." She apologized.

"Do tell." Jordan cut in, the drunkest of them all, as he twirled around to the music.

"Saw Derek all over another girl..." She responded, looking around the room for Denise.

"Speaking of Derek, Denise is so drunk I saw her B-line for the bathroom. Someone ca't hold their liquor!" Beth mocked, pushing back her bobbed black hair as she moved rhythmically.

"What," Sharon lurched toward Beth with a certain fierceness.

"Oh c'mon Sharon, she's not your responsibility." Jackie cut in.

"Yeah, leave it be. Girl can suffer for her actions on her own." Beth responded coldly, fidgeting with the straw in her red solo cup.

"I'm gonna go help her." Sharon coolly informed, pushing her way through her pack of friends.

"Oh Sharon!" Jackie grabbed her by the arm before she could escape and pulled her closer so that they were face to face. She was hardly threatened at a height of 5'3 up against Sharon's 5'8, but Sharon could feel the ferocity behind her eyes. "You've barely been around us for a minute tonight. You're always concerned about other things that _aren't your business._ You think Denise even lets you cross her mind? She wouldn't bother to help you if someone said you were passed out in the alley. Let her go, Sharon!"

"You don't understand it, Jackie. It doesn't matter what she's done or what she is...She's my friend. She may not be the best person anymore, but she helped me through my mom's death. I can't ever do enough to repay her for that. So if I have to get shoved around and treated like shit by her, then so be it. She's important to me. I can't just let her ruin her life like this. I have to help. I have to try." Sharon answered sternly with a pained expression on her face.

Jackie wanted to say something back, but she knew she couldn't. There was nothing that could change hr mind. When Sharon felt indebted to someone, there was no stopping her undying affection for them. Even if they were the scum of the earth. Instead of arguing back, Jackie released her grip from Sharon and stepped back. Sharon waited a moment and then gave her a nod of approval before weaving her way through the crowd.

After being bumped and yanked and drenched in people's flying drinks, Sharon finally found the bathroom. She could hear light sobbing from inside the closed and locked door. She knocked on it loud enough for the recipient to hear.

"Go away! It's occupied, asshole!" The sobbing, inconsolable girl yelled from inside.

"Denise, please...It's Sharon!" Sharon yelled above the noise trying to get her to accept help.

"Just go, Sharon." She responded dully.

"I want to help. Just open the door." Sharon begged leaning up against it to hear better.

Suddenly she heard another round of retching in between messy sobs.

"Fuck..." Sharon whispered under her breath. _You could just break it down._ Sharon thought. _That would cause quite a scene though...Hair Clip! Thanks for once, Jackie._ Sharonrecalled the bobby pins that Jackie had forced into her hair to make it look like a pretty pulled back look. She quickly pulled them from her hair and manipulated them to be like lock picks. Before inserting them into the lock so looked around to make sure no one was watching, and then went to town prying the door open. Finally she heard the faint click and twisted the know, letting the door open. Denise was sitting on the ground in front of the toilet, clutching the seat while continuing to spit into the bowl. Sharon walked in and closed the door behind her in the tiny restroom. She immediately knelt down behind Denise and pushed back her short hair from her face to keep in clean.

Denise slumped against Sharon's shoulder unaware of her surroundings. Black lines streaked her face from her wet and running makeup. Her eyes were puffy and red. Her body was quivering all over.

"Sharon..." Denise looked at her, "Just stop helping me. I don't deserve it."

"Come on, let me get you out of here. You're dehydrated." Sharon felt her burning forehead and show the chalky look of her lips.

"Why do you care, anyhow?" Denise wondered as her eyes lulled around.

"You know why..." Sharon responded unattentively trying to lift Denise off of the ground, but she was being stubborn.

"I'm a bitch to you and you know it. Your friends know it. You look like a kicked puppy running back to its abusive owner. Pathetic." Denise turned cruel with a droning tone.

"Get up, stop fidgeting. I'm taking you home." Sharon was stern with her.

"I wanna lay here. Lay here and die. I bet Derek wouldn't even fucking notice." Denise pushed her away sniffling into the sleeve of her shirt.

"Then leave him. He doesn't care about you. You deserve better than him." Sharon grabbed her wrists and pulled her up.

"Do I? Do I really deserve _better_? I'm not a good person anymore, Sharon. I think you know that too." Denise leveled with her.

"It's never too late to change. Just let me help you. Let me in again. I know you, you're not like this." Sharon prodded.

"Sharon, you think you know me. You remember what you _want to remember._ I was never a good friend to you. You just idolize me cos I bothered to be nice to you when your mom died. Well, it's not like there was any other kids to play with on the block. I blamed you for shit, I got you in trouble, I messed with you emotionally, I terrorized you. Stop being so fucking weak and leave me be. Your friends probably tell you everyday to stop accepting the things I do, and they're the smart ones. The fact that you care so much about people who would literally curb stomp you in a heartbeat...That's going to get you in trouble in life. It's the nice ones who finish last, because they let people take advantage of them every step of the way. And thats exactly what's happening here." Denise forced out her true feelings.

Sharon heard it, she knew most of it was true, but it didn't matter. She still stubbornly persisted on. And instead of letting her choose anymore, Sharon yanked Denise up and walked her out through the door. Standing up caused the blood to rush to Denise's head and she was barely conscious, just a walking corpse leaning up against Sharon for support.

"Sharon, where are you going!?" Jackie called out after her.

"I'm taking her home." Sharon answered.

"You gotta be fucking kidding." Beth muttered under her breath.

"I get it, Beth! I'm weak. I'm spineless. I'm helping a person who doesn't give a shit about me. But you haven't gone through a loss like me. And you don't understand how when you lose someone so important to you, you have this tendency to attach that loss onto someone else to make up for it. I met Denise for the first time at my mother's funeral. She was the first person who made me feel like I could be okay. The first person who made me smile again. And she held my hand as the Pastor said his prays, while I stared at my mother's body on display in a coffin. So no, I don't care what you think about me. I don't care how pathetic this makes me look, I'm going to make sure the person who was there for me through that doesn't _die_ tonight." Sharon answered with tears in her eyes.

"Listen, Sharon...I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Beth apologized feeling guilty.

Sharon walked off without answering to her friends. She made her way with Denise outside into the dark of the night. It was chilly as it was nearing the end of September.

"Where's your keys?" Sharon shook Denise, who didn't respond. Sharon sat her down on the ground and searched the pockets of her black denim jeans, finally finding them.

Sharon searched the many cars flooded around the house and finally found Denise's grey Taurus. She shoved her into the passenger's seat and then started to drive them back to their street.

"Stay awake," Sharon shoved Denise while eyeing the road. "I'm not dealing with you asphyxiating."

"You mean what you said to your friends?" Denise asked suddenly stoic. Sharon didn't think she was conscious enough to hear any of that.

"I thought you knew by now how I felt about you." Sharon jabbed.

"I don't know anymore.. Are we even friends?" Denise leaned against the cold glass of the window.

"It's not me who's pushing away."

"We're different people now, Sharon."

"I'll always care about you...No matter what you do." Sharon continued to stare at the road, avoiding Denise's glance.

"You are a good person, Sharon. I know that much. And I know you're persistent enough to rise above, no matter who takes advantage of you." Denise redacted her earlier statement.

"I don't need you to know that," Sharon smirked.

"Whatever," Denise laughed.

"We're here." Sharon pulled into Denise's driveway and shut off the car engine. "Go get some rest. Drink water!"

Denise had sobered up enough to get out of the car on her own. Sharon too exited the driver's seat and handed Denise her keys.

"Sharon wait...Thank you," Denise called out to her as she began to walk off down the driveway.

Sharon turned around and met her eyes. She genuinely meant it. She could tell by her expression. And that was all she needed.


	23. Part II: Chapter 4

The school bell rang alerting Sharon's class to the oncoming lunch period. Their first taste of freedom from classes on the humdrum of a Monday. Sharon and Jackie walked together from the class that they shared, AP French.

"That was the hardest fucking test I've ever taken. How am I gonna pass the AP test for college credits?" Jackie whined staring into the abyss ahead of her from complete information overload.

"I thought it was pretty easy," Sharon shrugged.

"Of course you did, Ms. quadruple-Fucking-lingual." Jackie sneered at her with an aggravated face.

"Oh come on, I'm only proficient in three. I'm just starting my fourth, barely made a dent yet." Sharon laughed and corrected to further burn Jackie.

"Oh my bad! What the hell do you need to learn 4 languages for anyways? Are you looking to be a linguist?" Jackie interrogated as they trotted down the stairwell.

"Nope." Sharon responded.

"Do you plan to travel the world and hold conversations with all the natives?"

"Not particularly...But I would like to see some places outside of North America." Sharon walked ahead of Jackie, faster in stride. _Not like I can just say "Hey, it's cause I'm auditioning for SHIELD."_ Sharon thought whilst teasing her friend.

"You know, you could've just learned Spanish like a normal person. Isn't that the only language useful in the US?"

"French, Mandarin and Russian aren't useful?" Sharon asked rhetorically looking back at Jackie.

"Sometimes I swear you're an android here to destroy mankind for causing global warming or some shit." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Error. Can. Not. Compute." Sharon said in a robotic voice.

The two got into the lunch line after putting their books away in their lockers. Sure enough, standing a few people in front of them was Denise

"Hey," Sharon waved to get her attention.

Denise's eyes widened as she saw Sharon gesturing towards her. She quickly shot back a wave and then immediately turned towards the front of the line, avoiding further contact with them. Sharon's arm slumped to her side in disappointment.

"Some people never learn." Jackie whispered in her ear. "Don't feel bad."

"It felt different this time. Like she actually cared. Like she was going to change. I guess not." Sharon stated sadly.

The girls continued to chat all the way to their usual table amongst band friends and other acquaintances.

"Jackie, we're still going to homecoming together right? I'll go buy our ticket." Jordan asked, leaning over the table towards her.

It was the week of the big game on Friday night. Spirit week as well. Which meant each day was a different whacky theme to pump up the students. Today was pajama day, being a Monday, but none of Sharon's friends bothered to participate.

"Who else could I possibly go with? A real boyfriend to make my parents happy? Never." Jackie teased playfully leaning even closer to him.

"Ok don't be a bitch or I'll change my mind and take Sharon." He said looking at her to get her attention.

"I think I'll fly stag, Jordy." Sharon raised her eyebrows in his direction and then began to eat her pasta.

"Who's Beth taking?" Jackie asked Jordan, as Beth had the other lunch period.

"Uh that little weasel Eric from band." Jordan moaned, slumping back into his seat.

"Tenor Sax Eric, or Trumpet Eric." Sharon asked out of curiosity.

"Sax." Jordan leaned his face onto the palm of his hand and mumbled while poking at his food with the plastic lunch forks.

"Oh you're just pissed cos you think he's hot." Jackie called him out.

"I'm just saying that little bitch knew I liked him and she still accepted his offer." Jordan said defensively.

"Like you had a shot with him?" Jackie laughed. "Go get our tickets Dr. Love."

"Sharon, you sure you don't want to go with someone. I could totally persuade some guys to come out of their shell for you."

"How romantic, a guy who was _persuaded_ into asking me." Sharon pointed out the wrongness with her statement.

"Oh its not like that. You have no clue how many guys would jump to have you on their arm, they just know Sharon Carter. Sharon Carter who is too good to give anyone the time of day. Sharon Carter who intimidates the living hell out of most people with her impressive set of skills and frighteningly confident presence." Jackie described emphatically.

"Would you stop already." Sharon shoved her out of her face.

"Seriously, you can't not like anyone all the time!?" Jackie persisted.

"I'm not really interested in teenage romance. I've got other things to focus on." Sharon tried to explain her philosophy.

"Wouldn't kill you to have a little fun once in a while."

"I dated Freshmen and Sophomore year." Sharon defended herself.

"Does Freshmen and Sophomore year even count?"

"Not like you've had any boyfriends lately either." Sharon snapped back.

"Yeah, don't remind me."

The lunch bell rang soon enough, ending their brief period of recess and signaling the return back to classrooms. Now it was time for Modern Lit and Film studies. Sharon's one obligatory "blow-off" class for her Senior year. Jackie had practically forced her to sign up for it just so they'd have another class together. Sharon couldn't complain, it was an easy and fun class most of the time.

After a few minutes of chattering the final bell rang and the teacher began to get the attention of her students.

"Alright class, settle down." She walked up to the board and began to write using a stick of white chalk. "Since it's the week of Homecoming, I figured I'd take it is on you folks and just give us a fun topic of discussion. It's something probably all of you grew up with and know very well...Disney films."

"Wow, this might be the one topic that I am better at than you." Jackie whispered sinisterly into Sharon's ear.

"Sorry I wasn't a big fan of films where the moms are constantly dead." Sharon sassed back.

"Don't worry Sharon, I haven't seen any besides the Lion King." A boy behind her leaned forward to tap her on the shoulder and interject his consolation.

"Thanks, Paul." Sharon smiled sweetly at him. He was one of the few guys at school that Sharon tolerated, maybe even liked a little.

"Sharon, since you're chatting maybe you can answer the first discussion topic I've written on the board." The teacher spoke, noticing Sharon's whispering.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Birch, I was just telling them that I haven't really seen any of them." Sharon answered.

"Oh c'mon, she's just saying that cos she doesn't wanna talk in front of the class." A smug guy leaning in his chair whined.

"Lay off it, Rick." Jackie fired back, protective of her friend.

"Behave all of you." The teacher sternly remarked.

"Fine, I'll go off of what I know." Sharon pierced the boy with a fierce glare before turning to the board to read the question.

 _First question...There is much debate over the reasoning for absent or bad mothers within Disney films, what is your interpretation of this repetitive them throughout the many different stories? What a sucker-punch of a starter question._

"Well...I believe it's because...If these protagonists in the stories had a perfectly good mother to guide them and teach them what they needed to know about the world, there wouldn't be much of a story there. There'd be no interesting dynamic to the main characters that would draw people onto them. And there'd be no tragedy to fuel all of these stories of rites of passages." Sharon made up her best answer.

"Interesting perspective." The teacher began.

"I think it's because Walt Disney had mommy issues. He couldn't deal with his mom dying so he made all these horrible stories about mothers who are well for lack of a better word _evil_ because poor old Walt wanted to blame his own mom for leaving him. Sick twist, if you ask me." The obnoxious boy forced his opinion into the discussion.

"Calm down, Mr. Lincoln.." The teacher scolded.

"I heard something like that too." Another kid agreed. "Or maybe his mom was mean and her dying wasn't all that big a deal to him."

Sharon felt her pulse beating faster. Each persons' words poked at her even more. She tried to tune it out, not even listen, think of something else. Nothing worked. She just felt hot and panicked.

"Sharon, are you alright?" Paul whispered from behind her with worry.

"Yeah, Share...It's okay." Jackie tried to comfort her by rubbing her shoulder.

"It's probably cos the moms, they're always expendable. No one really cares if they die, but they still affect the character enough to make for a good tragic backstory. Like the Lion King, no one cared about the mom lion. But everyone cared about Mufasa! So him dying affected the plot more than if they'd just knocked off the mom." Rick continued.

Sharon's whole body was limp. She felt the sweat beading on her skin. She was staring straight ahead trying to focus on one thing to keep her attention from the discussion but it wasn't working. She wasn't even listening to Jackie, who was still whispering to her. Suddenly it was too much. She had to get out. She couldn't even ask. She just had to leave. She just had to do it. So she did. She bolted up from the seat and B-lined for the door.

"Ms. Carter!" She heard her teacher yell after her. She didn't stop. She just kept going and ran right out the door.

...

Sharon found her way to the bathroom. She was relieved that it was empty. She ambled tot he sink and splashed some cold water onto her face. Then she looked up in the mirror at herself. _Just had to make a scene didn't you. You couldn't just tune it out. You're so soft. She died ten years ago. Why can't you just let it go, move on? You let it control your life. Just like with Denise. Anyone would drop her by now. You can't, because of your mom._ Sharon's thoughts ran rampant in a session of pure self-hatred.

After a moment to collect her wits, Sharon exited the bathroom. She was about to turn the hall when she saw Denise at her locker with one of her friends. Sharon quickly caught herself and hid behind the corner of the wall to eavesdrop on them. She could peak one eye out to watch them and make sure they didn't walk towards her.

"What happened to you at that party? Did you and Derek break it off?" The friend asked.

"Ugh...No. I was drunk okay. My needy neighbor found me and forced me to go home." Denise said harshly while opening her combination locker.

"Sharon?" The friend asked.

"Who else."

"What is it with that girl?" The friend then asked with a raised voice.

"As if I know. The girl's mom died like a century ago and I was friends with her so now she acts like she's my servant or something. She worships me cause I was nice to her when we were kids."

"I always thought she was weird, I didn't know she was _that_ weird. Stalker much?"

"Right? I've told her to take a hike time and time again. She just won't take a hint." Denise answered, slamming her locker. Sharon listened to their conversation trail off into inaudible as they walked away together.

She watched them from afar as her heart sunk. Her eyes drooped down and welled up with tears. _That's not what she really thinks. She just has to impress her friend. You saw her that night, she was truly thankful for your help. There was a connection that hadn't been there in a while. She wanted to change. She realized her life wasn't satisfactory and that she wasn't the person she should be. It'll just take her time to finally accept it and actually change._ Sharon tried to convince herself. But in the end, deep down she felt it, she knew that Denise would just continue her ways. She'd never change.


	24. Part II: Chapter 5

The school bell finally dismissed the students on that long Monday. Sharon gathered her things quickly in order to flee as soon as possible. She kept her head tucked, trying to stay disguised through all the other students so that her friends wouldn't see her. She made it all the way to the end of the parking lot when a car pulled up next to her.

"Sharon. Where'd you go? Did you get in trouble?" Jackie's concerned voice yelled out the passenger seat of Jordan's car.

Sharon stopped in her tracks with a sigh. _Atleast the events in Mrs. Birch's class would be a disguise for Sharon's bad mood. Jackie would never suspect anything happened with Denise._

"No, whatever you said to Mrs. Birch must've helped." Sharon threw her arms at her side.

"Did they call your dad?"

"I don't think so. He's on a business thing anyways." Sharon answered.

"Are you gonna be at band practice tonight?" Jackie asked with concern.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there. I'm fine, really."

"Well, let us give you a ride or something." Jordan shouted over Jackie.

"I...just want to walk. Thanks, anyways." Sharon waved at them and then cast her gaze down as she walked away. She needed the time to clear her head.

She made it home after the brisk walk filled with a long time of constructive thought. Upon entering the house she found a note her dad had left.

 _Sorry, I won't be home til late tonight, Champ. I left 20 bucks in the cabinet, order in. -Dad_

She really wanted to call him. Wanted to talk to someone. Not her friends. Someone who would understand what she had to say. Sharon tapped her fingers nervously on the counter while looking at the landline phone. _Aunt Peggy._ She dialed the number and listened to it ring.

"Hello," Aunt Peggy's accented voice cooed on the other line.

"Hi, Aunt Peg." Sharon said with a crack.

"Share Bear, is that you?" Aunt Peggy's voice raised, sounding excited to hear from her.

"Yeah...How are you?"

"I'm well, child. And you?"

"Um...Well..."

"What's wrong?" Peggy's voice turned to concern.

"It's silly, really. It's just school stuff I guess." Sharon responded nervously. "Dad's away on business and I just really needed to talk to someone."

"You can tell me anything. What's bothering you, my girl?"

"I kinda freaked out in class today. I left without permission. I don't know if I'm in trouble or not, my principal didn't say anything. I was in my elective class, and people starting talking about mother's in films...I just couldn't bear it anymore. I had to leave."

"It's not your fault, Sharon. I'm sure your school will understand. Is that the only thing bothering you? Are you just embarrassed?"

"I suppose...I feel like everyone at that school is just constantly judging me. I can't escape it."

"People are cruel, Sharon. Is someone in particular picking on you?" Aunt Peggy suspected.

"I'm just having trouble with a friend. She's testing me. She's mean to me on purpose. I don't know what to do."

"Denise?" Aunt Peggy knew well enough.

"...Yeah."

"You have this incredible gift of loving everything and everyone around you Sharon. And I don't want you to loose that, but if this girl is bullying you, then she's not a very good friend and she isn't someone you should keep in your life. She'll just continue to hurt you until she finally does something unforgivable. And then you'll wish you'd have dropped her sooner." Peggy gave her advice.

"I felt like I was finally getting to her. Like I'd breached this lie that she's set up for herself." Sharon tried to explain.

"You can't fix everyone, child. Some people don't want to be fixed." Peggy told the hard truth."It's your last year, you need to have fun and be light and free, not bogged down by other people's problems. I know I told you that your mom would leave you signs. Denise is not one of them. Because your mother would never want you involved in something that only makes you feel bad all the time. You don't have to feel guilty to let her go. It's hard, but sometimes we have to. There's no other way."

"I know. Thanks, Aunt Peggy." Sharon agreed.

"Trust me, the minute you stop paying attention to her is the minute she'll realize what she's lost. She'll come running back or do something to try and suck you back in. And then suddenly, _you'll be the one on top."_ Aunt Peggy added.


	25. Part II: Chapter 6

"I'm sorry I left so abruptly yesterday." Sharon arrived early to her class to apologize to her teacher Mrs. Birch.

"Jackie talked to me about it. I'm sorry Sharon. I didn't know the topic was sensitive to you. You're not in any trouble. I understand why you reacted the way you did." Mrs. Birch said kindly.

"Thank you. It won't happen again." Sharon assured before going to her desk. In the few minutes of discussion a few people had arrived to class. Including Paul, the boy who sits behind her.

"Hey, Sharon...Everything alright?" He asked quietly as to not further embarrass her.

Sharon turned to face him. His hazel eyes stared back at her.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. I just freaked out I guess."

"That jerk shouldn't have egged you on." Paul responded passionately.

Sharon offered a smile of gratitude and then began to swivel around in her chair, but Paul grabbed her for her attention again.

"Hey so...I know this is kinda short notice but...I was wondering if you'd maybe wanna go to Homecoming with me?" He asked nervously. "Oh wait!" He reached into his messenger bag to withdraw something.

Suddenly he was holding up a single flower to her. Her heart immediately started to flutter as she noticed the purple flower wasn't just any flower. It was a rose of Sharon. Suddenly it hit her. Aunt Peggy's words resonating with her again. _Her mother would send her signs that she'd have to look for. Little reminders that she was still there._

"It's a rose of Sharon. When I told my mom I was thinking of asking you, she suggested it. I'm really bad at these kinds of things..." He anxiously scratched at the back of his head.

Sharon gradually reached forward and took the rose from his offering hand. She smelled it. The sweet familial smell. Then she cast her glance back to Paul with a kind smile.

"I'd love to go with you." She assured innocently.

"Really?" He reiterated. Sharon nodded yes. "I'll buy our tickets tomorrow then."

Just then Jackie walked in and yelled playfully at Sharon for not walking with her. Paul winked at her and went back to his business to not cause a big scene with Sharon's friend.

...

"Wait, he just asked you out of nowhere?" Jackie exclaimed in the hallway as class was dismissed.

"Shhh." Sharon quieted her while chuckling.

"Yeah...He gave me this." Sharon pulled out her flower to show Jackie.

"And you...You said _yes?"_ Jackie asked in disbelief. Sharon nodded with a smile.

"Who are you? Did the real Sharon get taken over by an android for real yesterday? Is that why you fled the scene of the crime?" Jackie interrogated.

Sharon laughed loudly, "No I assure that it is I, Sharon Carter, friend of Jacquelyn Quinn. 5'8. Knows 3 languages. Black-belt in karate. Is that enough to prove it?"

"Well shit. Was it my constant pestering that made you say yes? Please say it was. I have to know my work wasn't all waste."

"Of course. If not for you, I would've shot him done right away." Sharon said sarcastically. "You didn't hold him at gunshot to ask me, did you?"

"I swear, I had nothing to do with it." Jackie held her hands up. "Now I'm the only one without a real date."

"What you mean Jordan's not a real date?" Sharon asked rhetorically.

"Don't even joke, bitch." Jackie sneered. Just then she saw Paul walking towards them. "Oh well, I have to get to History. See ya." She made an excuse so they'd be together alone.

"Hi Sharon!" Paul waved at her.

"Hey..." She said shyly, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Mind if I walk with you?" He asked with a puppy dog expression painted on his angular face.

"Not at all. I'm on my way to physics." She informed.

"Cool...Calculus." He responded. They began to walk side by side, continuing their small talk as they ambled to class.

"So what color is your dress going to be? I wanna get a tie that matches it."

"Oh, it's just a solid maroon red."

"I'm really glad you said yes. I was so nervous to ask that I almost abandoned ship." Paul shoved his hand into his front pocket and looked to the side to avoid Sharon's gaze as he admitted his nervousness.

"Nervous to ask me? I'm just a band geek." Sharon admitted in surprise to the track-star's fear of rejection from someone as simple as she.

"No way, you're just like this force to be reckoned with. You're smart and kind, strong, incredibly gorgeous. I don't think you realize how many people are in awe of you in this school."

"I find that hard to believe...Most people I've encountered just think I'm pathetic." Sharon sighed looking down at her oxford shoes.

"Are you kidding like who?" Paul asked with a furious expression, like he'd pound whomever Sharon said.

"It's nothing. I shouldn't have said anything. It's just Denise Strathmore. And some of her friends."

"Those 'popular' folks." Paul air-quoted as he said the word. "They aren't worth a second of your time. Certainly not that wannabe Denise."

"You seem rather passionate about your disdain towards them." Sharon chuckled at his outrage.

"Yeah...Well...Don't tell anyone I said this, but I mistakenly had a sort of fling with Denise this summer while her and Derek were broken up. It didn't really go anywhere and I'm really not proud of it. I soon realized she wasn't the kind of girl I wanted in my life. When I broke it off she went crawling back to Derek and spiraled even further down this path of destruction." Paul opened up as they arrived at Sharon's class.

"...I had no idea." Sharon's heart sunk. She was getting involved with a guy who was involved with Denise. What kind of luck did she have?

"You don't think badly of me because of it?" Paul inquired.

"No...of course not. Denise...She was my friend for a really long time. It makes me sad to see her like this. I just wish I could help."

"Don't bother. That woman, she's heartless. The shit she put me through. Especially when I ended it. I wouldn't wish that on even her. She takes on cruelty as a sport." Paul barked.

"I've noticed..." Sharon said softly.

"


	26. Part II: Chapter 7

Friday night came along signaling the big Homecoming football game. Sharon and the band had to be read in uniform to play their songs. The hype was excessive in the field where parents, friends, family, just about everyone came out to support the school and see the Homecoming queen be crowned after the candidates participated in the big parade. The line-up of girls was very typical. All 5 of them the most popular names in school. Which of course included none other than Denise. She was clad in a marvelous shimmering orange ball-gown. Hundreds of dollars no doubt. Her short hair was slicked back in an edgy style that made her look completely poised and perfect. Sharon and the other band mates were on the field standing in their spots with their instruments at set.

"Money's on Denise." Another alto whispered beside her to his friend.

 _So was Sharon's._ She knew that Denise would win. These things always boil down to a popularity contest. And who isn't gonna vote for the girl who throws all the parties alongside her quarterback star boyfriend.

As the 5 girls were lined up, all anxious to hear the announcement, the crowner walked over behind them carrying the jeweled tiara on a pillow. He moved around a moment to make it a surprise, but then the crown was lifted above Denise, and placed atop her head. The crowd went wild, so loud you could barely hear the announcer speak. As the victor was the crowned the band played their song. Then the girls trailed off the field leading the band along with them.

Denise was flooded by people running over to congratulate them. She truly was poised to be royalty. She knew how to put on a face. Sharon walked alongside with Jackie up to Denise. She waited a moment for a clearing so Denise would hear her.

"Congratulations, Denise. You look radiant." She complimented with a dry tone. She could still feel her words piercing at her ears from earlier that week.

"Oh Sharon...Thanks." She responded unenthusiastically and then went back to hugging and chatting with the increasing crowd.

"C'mon, lets head to the bleachers." Jackie grabbed Sharon's arm and pulled her away.

The field was still going insane with all the occurrences. The students were pumped. The adults were cheering. Sharon and Jackie weaved through all of them, taking their hats off for fresh air and a moment's break from the tight straps.

"Sharon!" She was suddenly alerted to someone getting her attention. It was Paul. He came jogging over with a wide smile and hand raised in a wave. "Great performance out there."

"Thanks, though I feel a little less extravagant in this puffy suit compared to all those beautiful girls in the court." She admitted.

"Eh, pageants are overrated. You're doing something that takes a little more talent than looking pretty in the back of a rented sportscar." Paul assured.

"I'm gonna head back. See you in a minute." Jackie excused herself. Sharon nodded and waved goodbye to her friend.

"So my dad is supposed to be here somewhere. Would you wanna come meet him?" Sharon asked nervously, pointing towards the parents section.

"I'd love to." Paul agreed.

The two walked together through the chaos. Sharon held her sax at her side and tried to protect it from the rambunctious students jumping around like they were at a rager. Finally Sharon spotted him high up in the bleachers.

"Dad, hi." Sharon called up to him as they climbed to metal stairs.

"Champ, great job out there!" He stood up to meet Sharon, not noticing Paul behind her. He gave his daughter a big hug, and when they finally separated she turned to Paul.

"Dad this is Paul, the one I'm going to the dance with." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Paul, good to meet ya!" Her dad put a hand out to shake.

"It's very good to meet you too, Mr. Carter." He accepted the offer and shared a firm shake with Sharon's dad.

"I hope you two kids have fun." Harrison squeezed his daughter shoulder. "But I guess I gotta do the dad talk. Be safe. Keep my little girl out of trouble. Blah blah blah." Harrison pointed his finger at Paul and tried to be serious. The group laughed at his attempt.

"Of course, sir."

"No spiking the punch. Do kids still do that kinda thing?" Harrison asked while gesturing.

"No dad. We're not in the 80s anymore." Sharon jabbed.

"See, I told you I was old!" He exclaimed.


	27. Part II: Chapter 8

The next day Jackie arrived promptly at Sharon's house hours before the dance in order to get ready together. She started off by doing Sharon's hair, pulling it back in a dramatic updo that accentuated her face shape and gave her an edgy look when paired with a thick winged eyeliner. When the look was complete, Jackie spun her to face the mirror in the wheely desk chair.

"Bam!" Jackie shouted as Sharon was unveiled to herself. "Get you out, girl!"

Sharon was almost astounded. She'd never seen herself look like this. Not just the make-up and the hairstyle, but the happiness in her eyes and the confidence spread across her face. For a minute, she saw the resemblance to her mother. She'd never seen it before. Everyone said she was the mutt of the family. She looked nothing like her mother or father. Heck, she looked more like Aunt Peggy when she was young than either of her parents or grandparents. Maybe it wasn't a physical resemblance that she was spotting. She couldn't tell why, she just felt it.

"Well, whattaya think?" Jackie waited patiently as she saw her friend look intensely at herself.

"It looks great. Thanks, Jackie." Sharon smiled at her through the reflection in the mirror.

"Sure its good...You look a little disappointed," Jackie asked with concern.

"No...it's just that...I think my mother would've really liked to be here doing this right now." Sharon spoke glumly.

"I'm sorry, Sharon." Jackie said apologetically. "If it's any consolation, my mom wouldn't even take off work to see me get ready."

"It's silly, I know...I could say the same thing every day. My mom would've loved to see me perform in the Homecoming game, or see me run a race during track, or compete in Tae Kwon Do." Sharon nervously rubbed at her hands while looking down at her lap.

"You have the right to feel sad about these things. You don't have to bottle it up. I'd rather see you let it out. You're my best friend, I wanna be there for you." Jackie put her hand on Sharon's shoulder.

"No, I don't want anything to get in the way of this night. I am prepared to have nothing but crazy, wild fun. No dead mom stuff! Come on, my turn to do you." Sharon stood up to let Jackie sit down.

"No offense Sharon, but you're not the greatest in the stylist department. Beth's on her way over, I think I'll wait for her." Jackie admitted. Sharon playfully punched her and then agreed.

...

"Sharon!" Her dad yelled upon returning to the house.

Sharon paced towards the door holding up the ends of her red dress so she didn't trip.

"Dad, the boys are almost here for photos. Where have you been?"

"Someone's here to see ya." He shot her a glance from the doorway and then held it upon to let in the guest.

"Aunt Peggy!" Sharon ran over excitedly.

They embraced happily, Sharon towering over the frail, old woman in her sparkling silver heels.

"Let me see you," She pulled back in order to take in the whole view of Sharon all done up for the dance.

"My, my Share Bear...You are an absolute vision." She complimented while sizing her up.

"Thank you, Aunt Peggy." Sharon said coyly, awkwardly accepting the praises.

"She's right, pumpkin. You look beautiful." Harrison kissed his daughter's cheek. "You too girls." He then called out to Beth and Jackie who were waiting by the kitchen.

The party all entered the same room to converse, moments later being joined by the dates.

As Paul met Sharon at the door his eyes widened completely and the only word that escaped his mouth was a prolonged wow. Sharon giggled modestly.

"You look incredible." He said breathlessly continuing to stare.

"Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." Sharon smiled.

"Aunt Peggy, this is my date Paul." Sharon immediately introduced him to her favorite aunt.

"The famous Aunt Peggy, its a pleasure to meet you." He gave her an introductory hug.

"Famous, aye?" Peggy said with a smirk.

"Alright you crazy kids, time for photos so you can all get the heck out of my house!" Harrison announced playfully.


	28. Part II: Chapter 9

"Everyone, give a warm welcome to the Homecoming queen...Miss Denise Strathmore!" The DJ spoke into the microphone and motioned towards the door as Denise entered with Derek on her arm. The crowd cheered, partially just from drunken excitement.

Denise was soaking in the attention with wide eyes, sending back dainty waves at all of her "fans". Sharon watched from a far with a weird sense of anger. She felt as if bile was building up in her stomach from the retched sight. When did she loose her friend to this all? From the loudness of the crowd, Sharon didn't even hear Jackie approach behind her.

"She may have the title, but its you who gets to be happy tonight." Jackie pointed out.

Sharon listened to her words for a minute. Truly listened and pondered. And then she turned around to face her friend.

"You're right." She hugged her. Then her glance shot over to Paul who was leaning up against the wall by the refreshments by himself.

Suddenly a slow song came on as Denise and Derek entered the dance floor and began to dance to the rhythmic tone together. Everyone started to pair up, and Sharon strutted over to her date for the night. Their eyes met as she continued to grow closer. Paul set down his cup and awaited her arrival.

"Care to dance?" She asked flirtily.

Paul held out his hand for Sharon to take and then led her to the dance floor. With Sharon in her heels she was exactly eye level with Paul. They first started off just dancing the traditional slow dance. Rocking back and forth on the heels of their feet in a slow and steady pace, even making small talk as they did so. Then the next slow song came on. It was "Lady in Red".

"This song is perfect for you." Paul whispered, noting her striking red dress. Sharon laughed joyously. And then half way through the song she rested her head upon his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders as they continued their dance. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when they fluttered back open she saw Denise looking directly at her with furious eyes.

...

After the dance had ended, the gang gathered into Jordan's car, all squeezed in so tightly that there was hardly any space to move. They went to their typical after part place. The steak and shake joint up the road. It was one of the few cheap food places that stayed open beyond midnight when the dance ended. The large group piled into the establishment, seeing other people from their school that had the same idea. It was always fun cos you could mingle with all the other groups while waiting on the food to come out. Sharon and Paul ordered cheese fries and a vanilla shake to split. He'd draped his suit jacket around her after seeing that she was cold and then sat in the seat across from her. When the waitress finally came back with the plethora of their assorted foods everyone cheered obnoxiously.

"Hmmm, dip it in the shake." Sharon announced to Paul who'd begun eating the fries as they were set in between them.

"Fries in the shake?" Paul laughed as if she was kidding.

"You don't know what you're missing." Sharon said, dipping a fry into the drink with raised eyebrows as if a moment in a film where a person has to drink from the cup to insure that it isn't poison.

Paul finally gave in and tried it after seeing Sharon. His face went from slack to surprise as soon as he gobbled down the odd combination.

"This is actually good." He assured, going in for a second attempt.

"I'm a woman of my word." Sharon said emphatically while lying a hand on her chest.

After their shindig at the restaurant was over, the gang headed over to Jordan's to stay the night. It was the after dance ritual cos his parents didn't care if boys and girls stayed. This time around Sharon's dad had been a little weary as it was the first time she'd be going to a sleep over where her date would also be staying, but she assured her dad that nothing would be happening between them. Everyone just stayed up playing games and chatting 'til the early morning hours. At one point in the night when everyone started to get really sleepy and drunk, Sharon managed to slip away from the chaos to sit on the porch. The night was pitch black with bright shining stars. It was so peaceful. A light but not too cold breeze shuffled through the air making the enchanting sound of rustling leaves. With a fuzzy blanket wrapped around her, Sharon was completely fine against the autumn cold.

In the midst of her thought, the sliding door opened and Paul slipped out.

"Finally found you." He announced, "You sneaked away."

"Yeah sorry, just wanted some fresh air." Sharon responded watching him walk near and take a seat in the wicker chair beside her.

"A bit too wild in there for you?" He asked looking into her brown eyes.

"Nah, I'm used to it by now...I just needed to think a minute. It's a beautiful night too." Sharon turned away from him to take in the scenery again. He joined in her viewing.

"It is. I had a great time." He admitted.

Sharon looked towards him over her shoulder with her eyes cast down. "I did too...Thank you. For asking me."

"The pleasure was all mine," He said emphatically. Sharon snickered and then continued to stare up at the sky. Paul watched her carefully, judging what to say next.

"I know stuff like this must be tough for you...Without your mom. It's these kind of events that we know our parents love. I couldn't imagine what it would be like without them. Just seeing my mom's eyes light up when I put on that tux. It makes me realize how much she adores me." Paul began. Sharon's attention was grabbed.

She began to nod her head. He was exactly right. "Yeah." She said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Sometimes when I look at you...You just seem sad." Paul admitted. "You can be really happy at one moment and then the next it's a different Sharon."

"I know she would've loved to see me in that dress. She always tried to make me a girly girl. Those thoughts, they just always creep back and tear me up."

"Jackie told me you don't like to talk about it. I'm sorry if I'm prying." Paul looked down at his shoes in a slouched position in the chair.

"...It's okay." Sharon said lightly. "You're very sweet."

Paul smiled while continuing to look down at his feet. "And you...You're kind of amazing."

"Amazing?" Sharon asked, inquiring the details.

"You're just not like anyone I've ever met before." He tried to explain, looking up at her with their faces only inches apart.

Sharon felt her skin tingle and her heart flutter, yet she felt so comfortable next to him. As close as they were.

"You're different too. You're not like those other guys at school." Sharon reached her hand out and placed it ontop one of his in a gentle way, "You actually care. And Denise is silly for going back to that dumbass when she could've kept you."

Paul gulped hard looking down at Sharon's hand overlaying his. Then his eyes shot up at her lips. They were a beautiful heart shape pulled upwards at the ends into a quaint grin.

"Sharon." Paul said in an inquiring manner.

She quickly looked towards him and gave a "hm" for him to give forth his next statement.

"Could I kiss you?" He asked making strong eye contact as they inched closer.

Sharon took a minute to look at him and then responded with a lingering "yes". Paul leaned in slowly, finally meeting her lips as they both closed their eyes.


	29. Part II: Chapter 10

Sharon spent a good week feeling nothing but light-hearted and happy. Things were going her way for once. She wasn't allowing herself to be controlled by Denise, she was connecting more and more with Paul, and felt closer to her friends than ever before. This was how she thought she should feel during her senior year. But of course, divine happiness is always broken somewhere down the line.

On a particularly average school day, Sharon decided to spend her lunch period in the library where she could study in peace for a brief period of time before class resumed. She picked a table in the corner and set out all of her materials to finish up the rest of her physics assignments before the class period began in a few hours. Things were going fine, but she noticed Denise lurking in the distance. Had Denise seen her? She couldn't be sure. She watched casually as Denise browsed through the books and then sat down in one of the chairs with a selected hardcover novel. Sharon brushed it off and went back to her work, but every so often she felt the eyes on her. She'd look up nonchalantly from curiosity and find Denise turn away discreetly. This process continued for several minutes until Sharon had had enough. She huffed and threw her pencil down on the desk marching furiously toward the suspicious old friend.

"What?" Sharon stood firmly in front of her and spoke harshly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denise replied moodily, continuing to read her book without looking up as if it was fooling anyone.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Sharon leaned down closer to her trying to get her attention, but Denise didn't answer. "What do you want? Huh?"

"I wasn't staring." Denise glanced up at her with a smug grin.

"Whatever," Sharon huffed under her breath and turned to walk away.

"You know you and Paul make a _cute_ couple." Denise said as Sharon began to walk away, still looking at her book.

Sharon turned on her heels toward Denise, remaining a few paces back, "I knew it."

"Did he even tell you about us?" Denise finally set the book down.

"Yeah. He did actually." Sharon fired back. "Which _you_ never did."

"It doesn't matter. He's _all_ yours." Denise said with a fake tone.

"I just don't get it. You have everything you want. You're homecoming queen, your boyfriend is a star football player, you're the most popular girl in school, you get to shit on me for sport with all your other friends. Don't tell me now that you're actually jealous of what I have." Sharon spoke passionately with a hidden anger. "You could've had him. You could've been happy."

"Well clearly you don't know what really went down." Denise put forth dryly.

"I know that you and Paul had a fling over the summer, but he ended things. I can only imagine why seeing how you treat me." Sharon grinded Denise's gears.

"It was different with Paul." Denise raised her voice. "I wanted to be with him over Derek. I wanted to change. I thought maybe I could. But I just kept screwing things up and I could tell he was getting put off by it. I couldn't stand how much I liked him. I just wanted to be the kind of girl he wanted. Someone like _you._ But its not easy like it sounds. I finally decided to just put my fears aside and tell him that I really loved him. And right when I got the courage to tell him he looked like I'd just told him I was dying of cancer or some shit. And then he broke it off. Just like that. Right when I opened up to him. And he wouldn't talk to me or explain anything, so I retaliated and did some stupid shit to get my payback. I was just so mad and confused, I didn't have any other way to get past it. Once I realized things were truly over with us, I went back to Derek."

Sharon's heart felt heavy in her chest. Things were always too good to be true weren't they. Paul? She couldn't believe it. The one guy that was different. The one guy she felt natural with. Was it all coming to an end just like that? She barely even got a few weeks happiness out of it. He _lied_ to her. She wanted to scream. His honesty was the one thing that Sharon most admired. It was a quality she truly needed in a person.

"No, you're lying." Sharon blurted out.

"I know I'm not very honest, but I'm telling the truth on this one. But if you don't believe me...Maybe you should ask him yourself."


	30. Part II: Chapter 11

Sharon went straight from lunch to her next period class in a cloud of dread. She didn't want for Paul or Jackie, she just clutched her books and walked mindlessly to the room. She was so frustrated and infuriated. She didn't even want to talk to Paul to confront him. She just wanted to run through the front doors and go home. But luckily, she had a test. It was a good way to escape talking to anyone in the period for that matter.

Once the bell rang, dismissing everyone, Sharon turned in her test and raced out to the hallway skipping past Paul and Jackie. She kept her head down and picked up the pace, but he wasn't going to let her go without a fight.

"Sharon. Sharon!" He called after her, causing heads to turn.

Sharron didn't even look back. But he was relentless. He went to a relaxed jog, continuing to yell her name, and grabbed her shoulder as he finally caught up.

"Sharon, what the hell? I was calling your name. Why are you ignoring me?" Paul asked with a hurt look on his face.

"I'm just nervous about tests. I have another next period." Sharon replied emotionlessly as a cover-up.

"You were fine before lunch, now all of a sudden you won't even look at me. I don't understand. Did I do something to upset you?"

"I've gotta go." Sharon diverted the question trying to escape.

"Why won't you answer me?" Paul tightened his grip, begging for answers.

"Just leave me alone." Sharon nudged away.

"I...I'm sorry. Please..." Paul was speechless, "Don't just shut me out."

By now many people had begun to stare. Sharon's eyes darted around, noticing them all. She became so nervous and flustered. She suddenly whipped around managing to loose him as she speed away.

"Fine, just walk away from all your problems like usual." Paul crudely yelled at her as she left.

Sharon stopped dead in her tracks, filled with a passion of anger towards him. She swiveled on her heels and marched right up to him, face to face.

"Just like you walked away from Denise. Yeah, I know the truth. You lied to me when all I asked was for your honesty. Trust isn't something I give out freely. You lost mine, don't expect to get it back easily." She confidently stated with dark eyes as she stared up at him. His face drooped into a look of shame.

"Wait, just let me explain..." He fumbled to find an excuse, but Sharon wasn't having any of it. With that, she strode off to her next class walking past the audience of intrigued students.


	31. Part II: Chapter 12

The final bell of the day had rung sending a the high schoolers into a frenzy as they eagerly exited the 7 hour long prison. Not all the students could leave right away though, including the jazz band students. Jackie and Beth walked to the band room together wondering where their friend Sharon was. It was almost time for practice to begin and she hadn't made an appearance for half of the day.

"I hope she's alright, she's been acting weird lately." Jackie sighed as Beth and her sat down in their chairs behind their music stands.

They began prepping their instruments as they continued their small talk.

"You had class with her last, how was she acting?" Beth asked.

"Distant. I thought she was worried about her tests though, so I didn't reach out." Jackie admitted.

"What, you didn't hear her and her boyfriend fighting this afternoon in the hallway?" A fellow bandmate leaned forward from behind to ask.

"No, what happened?" Jackie questioned.

"It's the talk of the day. No one knows what went down, but she was really pissy at him. Said he lost her trust or something." The girl continued.

"Oh geez..." Beth muttered. At that minute Jackie stole a glance out the window into the hallway. It was Sharon walking by at a furious pace with her head pointed directly forward.

"Sharon!" She called after her, getting up from her seat to sprint to the hallway. Sharon just kept walking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." She sassed at her stubborn friend. Sharon stopped and looked back. "Aren't you coming to Jazz practice?"

"No, make an excuse for me. I gotta go." Sharon monotonously spoke.

"Woah, well what the hell is going on? You never skip. Is something up? I heard about your little fight with Paul" Jackie seemed concerned. Beth joined just then, standing at her side.

"Just drop it. I'm fine. I'm going." Sharon diverted the topic.

"What did he do? I'll pound him myself!" Beth yelled.

"It's none of your business." Sharon put her hand out at them.

"Yes it is, because we're you're friends and we love you so we want to help." Jackie became aggressive, annoyed with Sharon's independent nature as usual.

"I don't need help, it's done." Sharon answered turning around to continue walking.

Jackie left Beth behind and raced to catch up to Sharon. "C'mon Share, just talk to us. Or we can meet up later, or I'll call you."

"I don't want to talk about it, I just wanna go home and forget about this whole thing." Sharon admitted fiercely.

"Just like always! You never want to talk about it, you never want help, you never want me, your best friend, to be there for you." Jackie continued to get angry.

"I'm just so tired of everyone being such a disappointment!" Sharon let loose.

"Me included?" Jackie asked feeling hurt.

"I...Just...I need to get out of here. Goodbye!" Sharon fumbled not knowing how to make things right. Instead, she just walked away. Away from her troubles, like always.


End file.
